Lie With Me
by ReiraX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are best friend's. Sasuke is 18 and Naruto is 17 when they moved to College. But now that they are roommates, something is changing between the two of them. Between the stresses of new classes, peer pressure, alcohol and drugs, the two get overwhelmed with new experiences and discover major things about themselves. Is temptation a good thing to give in to?
1. My Best Friend

**WARNING - BOY X BOY - FUTURE LEMON - NARUSASU, SASUNARU PAIRING**

Chapter One - My Best Friend

 _Oversight into a major future scene, then press back to present day leading up to said events._

October 10th

The room was spinning and Naruto could barely make out the blurred faces in front of him. He could make out the sounds of his friends asking questions but the words wouldn't get through. He started getting agitated and frustrated and his mind was shutting down second by second. Tears started streaming from his face as his frustration turned into panic. His whole body ached and he didn't know why. All he had was a couple of drinks. Sasuke already told him it was a bad idea to go to the party that night as things had been spiraling out of control already. He looked to his hands, there was blood. Naruto could barely stand anymore and fell to the ground, with Sasuke catching him in his grasp trying to hold back his weeping, "What did you do to yourself, dobe".

'1 month earlier'

September 12th

Naruto and Sasuke were chilling in the dorms on a Saturday afternoon. The rain was pouring outside and they had both been working hard all week that they deserved a day off.

"Shit Sasuke you really do suck at shooters!" Naruto said whilst thrashing Sasuke on the games console.

"Speak for yourself loser you've died more times than I can count". Sasuke paused the game and put down his controller.

"H-hey! You can't do that when I'm winning!"

"I need to talk to you about something".

Naruto looked at him with a confused glare, "Uhh.. Sure okay". He set down his controller next to Sasuke's. "What's up?".

Since Naruto and Sasuke moved to college together 2 weeks ago, they've become closer as best friends in such a short time. They've always been together even through high school, but somehow it felt different this time. They shared the same dorm room and have more time for each other, but Sasuke has been having thoughts about his new roommate. Thoughts he never thought would even enter his mind. He thought of ways to bring up his feelings to Naruto to see if he was experiencing the same thing, but being Sasuke that was completely out of character and as far as he was concerned, Naruto was straight. Sasuke never really thought about his sexuality as he'd never been interested in anyone or the thought of a relationship. But on the first week of college, Naruto and Sasuke got very drunk and as they came home, he found himself locked eyes on a half-naked and drunk Naruto sprawled out on his bed, and feeling a throbbing heat in the contents of his crotch. He put it down to being drunk and not thinking straight, ignoring the pun, but as the weeks got on, he couldn't get that feeling out of his damn head.

Chickening out of the original planned conversation, Sasuke quickly tried to think of something else before Naruto realised there was something up.

"Well...?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look, "You're not about to propose are you?"

Sasuke blushed unexpectedly, "WHAT?! No! You idiot that's not-" Naruto quickly cut him off with an embarrassed laugh...

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Sorry.. Go on", Naruto scratched the back of his head waiting for Sasuke to take over.

"Hn. It doesn't matter" Sasuke huffed and unpaused the game".

Naruto picked up his controller and hesitated as he looked at the frustrated look on Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to upset you".

"You didn't, let's just leave it".

Several hours passed and the time turned to 10pm. They had spent the day playing video games and watching movies all day and ended up falling asleep on the couch that was in their room. It was dark and the TV was flickering static caused by the bad signal from the rain storm which had got considerably worse than they had even noticed. The last couple of weeks had been crazy with assignments for their first 2 weeks at college and their work load had doubled in the last few days that it had been a while since they spent the day relaxing since they moved in. Sasuke had majored in Business with the plan on joining his brother Itachi in running the Uchiha Enterprises back in the city after he graduates. And Naruto was majoring in Graphic Design but was taking classes in English and Science to support his scholarship. Naruto hoping one day to become a creative director within Uchiha Enterprises, because you know, life without Sasuke is well... not one he wanted to imagine. He hadn't told Sasuke that's what he wanted but hoped when they graduated together, he'd be the first that he would hire when he set up his own office. He just, had to get through the next 3 years first.

Sasuke was the first to wake up. His eyes squinted at the brightness of the static TV in the dark. He gazed down to his side to see a sleeping blond laying his head on his shoulder, deep in sleep with one of his own arms wrapped around him. Sasuke was deep in thought, wondering as to why he can't bring himself to tell Naruto how he feels. I mean, Naruto was his best friend. He would understand right? Sasuke would spend hours thinking about how nothing would be weirder than coming out and saying, "Hey i know you're straight and you are my best friend and all but I think you're fucking hot". Damn would that make things awkward?

Usually Sasuke was calm and collective and could keep his feelings and emotions stable, but Naruto... Naruto was the only one who could break that and Sasuke knew he was always his weakness. He looked back down at the still sleeping blond and without even realising it his hand softly brushed through his soft golden hair. He continued to stroke a soft touch down his cheek and felt instant heat in his heart that made him blush. This man was really beautiful to Sasuke. And he felt frustrated that he couldn't tell him this.

Sasuke continued to brush his face slowly with one finger, taking in this moment that he probably won't get again and feeling an instant calmness in being able to caress his cheek and not give it a second thought. But unaware that after 2 minutes of this repetitive soothing touch from Sasuke, Naruto had woken up and was just lying there taking it all in.

Naruto lay there with his eyes half open, feeling frozen but yet calm. He wondered what this feeling was beyond his best friend stroking his face. The same as Sasuke, Naruto too had been feeling something different for Sasuke ever since that party. He had spent the night watching him as he danced with their new dorm mates and feeling a heated jealously when flocks of college girls pressed their bodies to him on the dance floor. He got so freaked out that he decided to get absolutely wasted, telling himself over and over again that he couldn't develop feelings for Sasuke because there's no way he would even look at him that way because as far as he was aware too, Sasuke was straight.

But now 100 thoughts ran through his head. Is he being... affectionate to me? Sasuke wasn't affectionate to anyone, period. Not even to his brother Itachi. He tried to calm his mind before his heart was beating so fast that Sasuke would notice. But he couldn't help it. Something just felt... right. He was freaking out. His best friend who he has the hots for has his arm around him and is stroking his face. What is happening he thought. Do I make a move or something. Thoughts like this circulated through his head when suddenly without even realising what he had done, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and fed his fingers through his, creating a strong grasp.

"S-sasuke". Naruto mumbled

Instant panic flocked Sasuke as he realised he has probably fucked up. When did he wake up? How long had he let Sasuke touch him like this? Was he... okay with it? Sasuke didn't speak as he felt Naruto's grip on his hand grow tighter.

"Sasuke." Naruto felt the worry in his friends pulse. "What do we do now..."

"I-i".. Sasuke couldn't pull together a sentence as the two friends had no idea what was happening right now. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand apart from Naruto's and pushed him off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that!" Naruto shot off the couch and was now standing with his hands over his face.

"It's okay..-" Sasuke was quickly interrupted by a hysterical Naruto pacing the room in panic.

"I just.. I... thought i felt... i... argh fuck!" He tried to put together a sentence that actually made sense but Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be able to do that.

"Naruto calm down".

"Why do i have to fuck it up, god dammit Naruto you're such an-" Before Naruto could finish Sasuke was standing in front of him cutting him off..

"... an idiot" Sasuke said with a slight smile on his face

Naruto was breathing heavily from almost hyperventilating over the situation. He looked at Sasuke's expression wondering why he wasn't going to punch him in the face.

"It was me who started it." Sasuke said with a reassuring voice.

Naruto felt instant calmness as he listened to his friend. They both stood there in complete silence for a minute which felt like an hour. Neither one of them breaking eye contact. They both departed to their beds not speaking a word to each other. Both pulling the covers up to their neck with their backs to each other, neither one of them able to speak a word. Eventually, falling asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up quite early around 7am. He reached for his phone to check the time, squinting with one eye open as the brightness hit his face. His background picture was of him and sasuke at their high school graduation. His face blushed as last night was flooding back to him in one hit. He moved his eyes to the other side of the room to find Sasuke had already gotten up. He put his phone back down on the bedside table and sat up, head still spinning from emotions. He hoped things weren't going to be awkward with him and Sasuke now that something had been brought to light.

Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen which they shared with their other 2 housemates Shikamaru and Neji. All 3 of them were sitting around the table talking about upcoming classes. Naruto walked in, hair messy wearing loose grey joggers and no top. It was pretty dark in the room as it was still stormy outside and the boys hadn't bothered to turn on a light. As Naruto walked through the kitchen Sasuke turned his head at the topless blond who he'd wished he had just jumped last night. His eyes undressed him as he walked slowly towards the table. Naruto's tan skin glowed even in dull light, and his abs was tight. Tighter than Sasuke had previously appreciated. _Damn_ , Sasuke thought. Everything about him was making him feel hot.

"You look good". Sasuke said unexpectedly. He realised he had thought out loud and one word popped into his head "FUCK!" Why did he have to screw up in the first moment, and in front of everyone else too! Naruto stopped in his tracks and just blushed.

"W-what?" Naruto said with a shaky voice.

"Hn". Sasuke tried to disguise his accidental compliment and tired his fucking hardest to keep his face from looking bothered that he just basically made things worse.

Neji and Shikamaru both looked at each other in confusion.

"Erm, did we miss something here?" Shikamaru asked, Shika was one of the smartest people in the entire University. In high school he excelled in everything, and was valedictorian. The same with Neji, which is why they both got along so well. But it doesn't take a high IQ to notice the sexual tension that had begun the minute Naruto entered the room. And they both were clever enough to know that they should probably just keep their mouth shut.

Naruto laughed overdramatically in reaction to Shikamaru's question, in attempt to mask the blatant word vomit Sasuke had pulled. "HAH, Sasuke you're so charming. He's always saying crap like that to embarrass me". Naruto said trying to mask the situation.

Sasuke cringed at the obvious denial he tried to pull over his clever roommates, being highly intelligent himself, knowing that they both probably already had him sussed out. Although now he was questioning his own intelligence over his recent outburst of lust. Why couldn't he control himself.

Naruto sat down at the empty seat and an awkward silence filled the room.

"So there's a dorm party across the hall tonight", Neji said trying to change the much obvious tension. "A couple of guys called Lee and Kiba invited us yesterday".

"Oh, that sounds like fun!", Naruto shouted enthusiastically. "We should get some beer to take".

"Is that such a good idea for you, dobe", Sasuke asked sarcastically. He looked down at the table with a smirk as a flashback settled in his head from the last time he saw Naruto wasted. Damn did he look good that night. Sasuke shook his head and tried to compose himself. Why was his thought always heading towards that? What the hell was happening to him.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEH!" he shot out of his daze at the sound of Naruto's voice screaming his name, realising he was daydreaming through half the conversation.

"W-what! You don't need to shout, hn" Sasuke said as he folded his arms in a huff with a slight blush on his face.

Naruto just laughed at his best friend's embarrassment. He had never seen Sasuke blush so much in the space of a day. He looked so damn cute too. "I asked if you wanted to go out for beer for tonight and maybe get lunch. We haven't really explored much of the campus yet since it's been so crazy!"

"Sounds good, dobe".

"You guys want to come with?" Naruto asked pointing at Shikamaru and Neji.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. We'd hate to interrupt your little shopping date", Shikamaru joked with a lazy smile on his face.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison. Shikamaru and Neji just looked at each other and laughed.

"U-um.. yeah so I guess I'll go get changed", Naruto rushed straight into the bathroom hoping that he hid his bright red face".

3 hours later Naruto and Sasuke were walking through campus looking for a place to eat lunch. They came across a little internet café/bistro which was vintage looking and sat on the corner of a row of shops.

"That place looks nice, and probably cheap too since its right on campus. Should we try it?" Naruto asked sasuke whilst pointing in direction of the bistro.

"Sure." Sasuke had been quiet ever since they left the dorm this morning. Not wanting to push anything he nodded and he lead the way. As they entered the bistro, a pretty young waitress greeted them as they walked in and showed them to an empty booth. It was early lunch time, still time for people to 'brunch' as they call it, so it wasn't too busy. They sat in silence for a few minutes whilst eyeing up the menu. 10 minutes had passed and the waitress disturbed the silence.

"Are you boys ready to order?" She said with a bright friendly smile on her face.

Sasuke looked up and then to Naruto. Naruto did the same and then looked back down at his menu. "Uh, sorry I think we need some more time". The waitress nodded and then went to serve another customer. They both realised they had been staring at the menu for 10 minutes and not even taking it in. Each had the other on their minds trying to think of the right thing to say to take the tension away. But neither of them knew what was going on or where to go from here. Finally Sasuke spoke up.

"I really think we should talk this out otherwise things are going to be awkward".

Naruto nodded and put down his menu. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "So when did you know you were gay?

To be continued…


	2. First Kiss

**WARNING - BOY X BOY - YAOI - FUTURE LEMON - NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

" _I really think we should talk this out otherwise things are going to be awkward"._

 _Naruto nodded and put down his menu. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "So when did you know you were gay?_

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

Sasuke tried to put together a response in his head. Was he gay? He hadn't thought about it like that. Not that labels meant anything to him, but he had to call it something otherwise how was he going to figure this out. Usually this is the type of thing you think about during high school and possibly 'experiment' with when you got to college. Is that was this is? Nothing made any sense but there was one thing he _was_ sure of. He was very much undoubtedly attracted to Naruto.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?

He looked up at Naruto and realised he had been spaced out, again.

"Um.. yeah. Sorry I guess I was just deep in thought". He was regretting initiating this conversation when he remembered it was him who suggested they talk about it. Sasuke shook his head and cursed under his breath. "hn, don't be a fucking coward Sasuke, man up".

Naruto just looked at him confused. "Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing. Sorry.." Sasuke paused for a few seconds before continuing. "To answer your question… I haven't really thought about my sexuality. All I know is… I.. uh.." He blushed and Naruto, being the way he is, couldn't help but just laugh at his friend's obvious embarrassment and struggle to talk about his feelings.

Naruto knew his best friend was hopeless at this kind of thing. I mean, for someone who is so perfect at everything, has to have some sort of flaws right? But that was just it. Sasuke was perfect to him. Everything about him just made him smile. He was his only friend, and having grown up without a family, he was… the only closest thing to any kind of human relationship as he could get. And he held onto that bond for the majority of his life. Not that he understood why someone like Sasuke wanted to be friends with someone like Naruto, but he never questioned it.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha… STUTTERING?!" Naruto said trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh I'm glad you're finding amusement out of this Naruto I really am", he replied coldly and flushed.

"Hey it's not every day I get to see you like this so I want to make the most of it!"

"Just forget it. You're not taking this seriously so there's really no point in having this conversation anymore".

Sasuke stood up grabbing the shopping bags and headed for the exit.

"Hey! Sasuke we haven't even ordered yet!", He shouted trying to get him to stop leaving.

"I'm not hungry anymore". Sasuke snapped as he stormed out of the bistro.

Naruto knew that he probably shouldn't have teased him when he was trying to have a serious conversation with him, but that was his way of dealing with things when he was nervous or unsure about a situation. He uses jokes as a defense and sometimes he speaks before his brain can catch up and tell him that it's a bad idea.

He grabbed his jacket and ran after Sasuke, hoping he hadn't gone too far. As he stepped outside he saw that he was sitting across from the bistro on a bench, that looked out onto the campus. He walked over to him cautiously. He didn't expect him to get upset as easily as it was totally out of character.

"H-hey. I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, well…", he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously as he took a seat next to Sasuke. "… I was just nervous I guess".

"It's fine.

"Can we start again? I really want to talk about it".

"I told you, it doesn't matter, Naruto".

"Well it matters to me. Okay how about I talk and you just listen?" He motioned a small smile at Sasuke.

"Something tells me I don't have a choice".

Naruto let out a small laugh and then turned away to look at the people passing by. He noticed the campus was full of students all in a hurry and the odd couple holding hands. He focused on this one couple who were walking by slowly and holding hands. They were laughing and looked completely in love. He thought how nice it would be to be able to share moments like that with someone. He had dated a few people during high school but nobody who he really felt a connection with. For some reason during that moment the only person who popped into his head was Sasuke. How nice it would be to hold his hand.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto who had strangely gone unusually mute. Naruto had a small smile on his face and he thought about how he had always loved his smile. If it wasn't for Naruto, he would've ended up dead. He saved him from loneliness, depression and stopped him from making a bad decision all those years ago and he was the only one who didn't expect anything in return. He was genuine, the complete opposite to himself, but he lived for this idiot; this idiot that he couldn't stop bloody thinking about. Why wasn't he speaking? What was he thinking?

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be listening, dobe?"

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke with a serious look. He starred into his eyes, full of lust and passion. Sasuke just looked at him confused and unsure what was wrong.

"Naruto? You alright?"

He didn't respond and just continued to stare at Sasuke.

"Narutoooooo! Anyone in there?!" He waved his hand over his face trying to get a response out him but Naruto just grabbed his wrist.

"What are you-", before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Naruto had pulled him close and locked his lips to his. Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart started beating so fast. What was he thinking kissing him out of the blue like this. This was so… so… good. His mind started to go blank as he closed his eyes slowly and returned the kiss with a little more force.

Naruto didn't know how to express how he was feeling with words, but his body just acted on his own. I'm kissing me best friend, oh my god what did I do. His heart was racing but for some reason his eyes were closed tight, his grip on Sasuke wrist had got tighter and his lips were exploring that of his best friend's and he couldn't stop. His mind rested when he noticed that Sasuke had relaxed into the kiss and returned the favor.

They sat there in the middle of the busy campus, sharing what was known to them as their 'first kiss'. Naruto's lips moved slowly against Sasuke's and he licked the bottom of his lip as a request to gain entry. Sasuke obliged and parted his lips. Their tongues explored each other as each battled for dominance. Naruto raised his hand and sunk his fingers into Sasuke's soft, thick black hair and gripped onto him as they made out fiercely. A small moan released from Naruto which made Sasuke snap back to reality and reminded him of where they were. People had been starring but not long enough to know how long the kiss had been going on for.

Sasuke pulled their lips apart, trying to control his breathing. "Naruto…".

"I-im sorry, I don't know what came over me!". Naruto left his grip from Sasuke's hair and wrist and jumped up from the bench. He stood there looking at Sasuke's flushed face.

"Naruto, it's alright"

"No it's not! I keep doing this and I… just…i…"

Before Sasuke could calm him down Naruto had turned around and ran away as fast as he could. He headed towards the dorms in a panic. His head was all over the place. Why was he running away in a time like this. He thought to himself, why the fuck do I have to be such a coward. Just go back to him. He said it was fine, why are you running away? He found himself just starring at the entrance to the dorms, panting out of breath. Not knowing if his lack of breath was because he just ran here or because of the passionate and most fucking breathtaking kiss he has ever had that he just shared with his best friend.

Naruto opened the door to the dorm to find the kitchen/living area was empty. He sat down on the sofa and put his head to his hands.

"I can't. I can't fall for my best friend I just can't. I need him as my friend. Damnit!".

He sat there for a while talking to himself trying to make sense of things. Everything had happened so quickly. One minute he is enjoying the first weeks of college with his best friend and the next thing he's kissing him in the middle of campus. What the hell happened to change things so suddenly. They'd shared a bed before, they've hugged, and they've been close for years. So why now? What's so different now?

"Shit this is so difficult! If things changed now, and they went wrong… I might lose Sasuke. I don't know what I'd do if I fell for him".

"It sounds like you already have". A voice from the other room shocked Naruto as he looked to see who was there standing there. Shikamaru walked slowly out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you've fallen for Sasuke".

Damnit. Had he already fallen for him? This is bad.

"Shikamaru… I… don't know what to do. I don't want to fall for him. I need him as my best friend".

"Why can't you have both?"

Shikamaru took a seat next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well? Why can't you?" He repeated

"The thing is with me and Sasuke; we kind of saved each other. Our friendship is more than just a regular one. We depend on each other. Any other kind of relationship would ruin that. I don't want it to end up badly and have him leave my life for good".

"You're getting ahead of yourself Naruto. If your bond is as strong and important as you say it is, then it should take more than that to end your friendship".

"So you're saying I should risk it and give him a chance?"

"I'm saying you just need to calm down and let things play out the way they should. I mean, can you really just stay as friends now that you have these feelings for him?".

"How did you even know anyways, apart from the obvious thinking out loud thing, is this some sort of genius ability or something?".

"Naruto, I think the fly in the air vent over there noticed the sexual tension between you two this morning".

"Heh, it was that obvious huh?"

"Look Naruto, just talk to him. He obviously feels the same way and it's a lot better to work it out between both of you than to just sulk here alone. Like you said, you need each other right?"

"Yeah… I guess.. thanks, Shikamaru".

Shikamaru got out of his seat and sent him a lazy wave of his hand and returned to his room.

Back on campus, Sasuke was just standing there looking towards the direction to which he watched Naruto run into to. He's the one that kissed him so why was he running away? Did he regret it?

Sasuke knew he had fallen for Naruto and the kiss they shared just confirmed it. It was passionate, full of love and honesty and he didn't want it to end. The only reason he stopped it was because people were starring and it was getting more and more heated. He didn't want the entire campus seeing him get a throbbing erection on his first semester. That would've been a good reputation to get, not.

He picked up the shopping bags, which contained 2 6 packs of beer, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey. That's right. The party tonight.

It was later on in the day and Sasuke had returned to the dorms after a couple of hours. When he had got home Naruto was flat out asleep in their room so he had left him in peace and begun working on one of his papers for his business class in the living area.

He closed his laptop and sighed looking at the time. It had gone 6 and there was still no sign of movement from their room. He wasn't really in the mood to go to a party anymore, and it started at 8. He figured he should wake Naruto up to see if he still wanted to go, after all he's the one who was excited to make new friends. He made his way to the room when he was stopped by the sound of someone vomiting, very loudly. He noticed it was coming from his room so he quickly went to open it.

He saw Naruto leaning out of his bed throwing up onto the floor. He didn't notice it before but there was an empty bottle of whiskey on the side table of his bed. Had he gotten drunk before he got home? That must have been why he was asleep he thought.

"It's alright. Come on let's get you to the bathroom".

He carried a still drunk Naruto to the bathroom and stayed there with him until he finished throwing up. Back in high school Naruto went through a wild partying phase and drank way too much. The kids in the school didn't give him much of a break since he was always taunted for being an orphan. Sasuke always stuck up for him but it didn't seem to be enough for him to cope. Near the end of high school Sasuke had been able to calm down his drinking and get him back to his old self. Ever since then his drinking hadn't been as bad.

Did Naruto dislike the thought of them together so much he had to get this drunk?

To be continued…


	3. Denial

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – YAOI – LEMON – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

 _He carried a still drunk Naruto to the bathroom and stayed there with him until he finished throwing up. Back in high school Naruto went through a wild partying phase and drank way too much. The kids in the school didn't give him much of a break since he was always taunted for being an orphan. Sasuke always stuck up for him but it didn't seem to be enough for him to cope. Near the end of high school Sasuke had been able to calm down his drinking and get him back to his old self. Ever since then his drinking hadn't been as bad._

 _Did Naruto dislike the thought of them together so much he had to get this drunk?_

 **September 13th**

Chapter 3 – Denial

Naruto lay his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat unable to keep his head up. In all honesty he didn't really want to look at Sasuke because he felt so guilty for being so damn dramatic. Why did he think getting so drunk would help? It's never done him any good before.

"Do you feel any better?" Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of Naruto's neck.

Damn his touch gives me butterflies, Naruto thought.

"I guess you're not wanting to go to that party tonight huh, dobe?" Sasuke said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, that's right… I forgot about that". Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry… I just… I don't know why I acted so stupid…"

"That's alright," Sasuke chuckled, "I've seen you in worse states, trust me".

"I still want to go to the party".

"What? I don't think that's a very good idea. Why don't we just stay in tonight until you feel better?"

"I feel fine, Sasuke." Naruto snapped. He didn't really want to be alone for too long with Sasuke at the moment until he sorted his head out and understood what he actually wanted. Being around a crowd of people who didn't know him was exactly what he needed. Though, going to a party filled with alcohol and probably other stuff is not the best idea right now, but Naruto wasn't one for logical thinking.

"Fine, but you're not going alone."

"Alright."

Sasuke stood up and began to make his way out of the bathroom.

"Take a shower, dobe. You smell bad". Sasuke laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"Bastard."

An hour had passed and the time was now 7:50pm. Naruto and Sasuke were just ready to go and were waiting on Shikamaru and Neji in the kitchen. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, with Naruto scrolling on his phone and Sasuke reading one of the leaflets that was posted through their junk mail. Naruto had sobered up from his episode earlier on and was still feeling a bit fragile and all he could think about was having another drink. He didn't want to think about anything tonight, he just didn't want to think at all.

Where do we go from here? Sasuke thought. We only kissed and things have already messed up. Would going any further damage our friendship indefinitely? Damnit! I'm usually good at solving problems. Why does love have to be so fucking complicated? I've already driven him to the bottle after one bloody kiss. _Sigh_ … there's no point in trying to work it out now. I guess I'll leave it until morning to talk to him. I hope he doesn't go too crazy tonight.

Shikamaru and Neji emerged from their room. Neji was wearing some smart black trousers and a casual shirt. He always liked to make an effort even for a dorm room college party. Shikamaru's look was more laid back wearing some loose jeans and a plain black fitted t-shirt. Naruto dressed more preppy and was wearing a shirt with an orange over-jumper on top, paired with skinny black jeans and converse trainers. Sasuke however was similar to Neji and also wore a casual shirt but with skinny black jeans and smart shoes.

"You guys ready to go?" Naruto asked as he put his phone in his back pocket.

Neji nodded as they all headed out the door.

They headed down the hall towards Kiba and Lee's dorm and the sounds of laughter, talking and loud bouncing trance music was echoing down.

"Which dorm is it?" Sasuke asked

Shikamaru just pointed to the door in front of them, "20b, this should be it".

They didn't bother to knock and opened the door to the dorm to see several groups of people drinking in the kitchen, and a few people dancing in the living room to a home set up DJ set.

"HEY GUYS!" A brown haired enthusiastic man shouted as he ran up to the 4 boys. "Are these your roommates?" He asked pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji and Shikamaru just nodded.

"Yeah, hey I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke! You must be Kiba!" he said excitedly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both! Help yourself to any drinks!" Kiba had been drinking for a couple of hours and was already feeling a bit buzzed.

"Thank you" Neji walked to the kitchen to make a drink with the rest of the boys following except for Sasuke.

"You don't want a drink? Are you t-total?! " Kiba asked shockingly to Sasuke.

"No. I just don't want to get drunk tonight…" Sasuke hesitated not wanting to ruin his chances of making new friends. Not that he cared too much about what people thought about him, quite frankly he couldn't give a shit, but he promised his brother Itachi that he would try to make friends and not be so much of a bastard. "Naruto isn't feeling too well tonight and I just wanted to keep an eye on him. I can still have fun without drinking though."

"Oh! Well, I have plenty of non-alcoholic drinks," Kiba laughed, "Although people usually just use that to mix with the alcohol but feel free to help yourself!"

"Thanks, Kiba" Sasuke smiled trying to make an effort to make a good impression. "Nice set up you have there, is that your DJ kit?" Sasuke asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Hah! I wish! No those belong to Yahiko, our other roommate".

Kiba pointed to the ginger haired man standing behind the decks. He was well built and looked a lot older than the rest of the guests. He wore an all-black punk outfit and had many piercings on his face and body along with a ton of tattoos of what he could see.

"He's a third year. God knows why he wanted to room with first years".

Sasuke glanced at the man wondering what he majored in. "Maybe he just doesn't want to leave the party scene".

Kiba laughed at Sasuke's observation, "HAH YEAH! You're probably right!"

Naruto returned with two drinks and handed one to Sasuke.

"Does this have alcohol in it?" Sasuke asked feeling hesitant.

"Well duh, this is a party Sasuke!"

Kiba smiled at the two and left them alone.

"Naruto… I told you I wasn't going to drink tonight".

Naruto's smile turned into a frown as he brought his strong whiskey drink to his lips and downed the full glass. "And I told you, that I don't need babysitting".

"I'm just worried about you, please just take it easy".

"Where's the fun in that?"

Naruto walked over to where Yahiko was now playing punk rock on the DJ decks. This is the type of music Naruto likes, heavy music with a strong beat. He watched as Naruto made an effort to make friends with every single person at the party. Everyone seemed to warm up to him and made no rejection to welcome the blonde. This made Sasuke feel a bit happy. He knew how much Naruto liked to make friends and since he was always rejected in high school, he understood his need to be noticed, not so much popular, but he wanted everyone to like him. That was just the type of person Naruto was. Too kind for his own good. That was one thing that scared Sasuke though, the fact that Naruto can get hurt easily by being too forgiving or easily trusting of people. And no matter how much Naruto denied it, he most definitly _did_ need babysitting.

A few hours passed and everyone at the party had begun to loosen up and people were very much on their way to being wasted. Sasuke had spent the majority of the time with Neji, who could very much hold his liquor very well no matter how much he drank, and he seemed to be the only one not including Sasuke, who wasn't going crazy. Shikamaru had left with a blonde woman about an hour ago and Naruto was dancing with a bunch of rock and roll fans next to the DJ booth. He noticed Naruto had been talking a lot with the older man Yahiko, who never once took a drink of alcohol or moved from behind the decks.

Something seemed off with that guy and for some reason Sasuke just didn't like the man. He didn't know if it was just jealously that Naruto was spending all this time at the party talking to him and not Sasuke or that his feelings were just clouding his judgement. Either way he'd like nothing more than to just wipe that smug smile of the pierced man's face.

There were more people at the party now, and the small living area was packed with drunken college kids grinding up and making out with each other as they danced. Sasuke had saw that him, Kiba and Lee were taking continuous shots in competition with each other and the way Naruto was holding onto the DJ booth trying to keep himself, he could tell he had enough. But when Naruto is drunk and emotional he just doesn't know when to stop and say enough is enough. Sasuke was about to walk over to him until Kiba had thrown his plastic cup of vodka into the air shouting for people to catch.

The drink went everywhere and a few girls beside them had scolded the three of them for getting vodka down them. Naruto had emerged in a fit of laughter as he watched Kiba and Lee get scolded by a pink haired girl, a blonde and a brunette all at once. Finally Naruto's hand slipped from the booth and was about to fall backwards but he felt a strong pair of arms catch him and lift him back up.

The blood started to boil in Sasuke as he saw Yahiko wrap his arms around Naruto and whisper something in his ear that made the blonde laugh. He'd seen enough and wasn't in the mood to watch Naruto get wasted and flirt with anyone so he decided to try to get him to leave with him.

Yahiko started to kiss the blondes neck until Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

"Mind if I interrupt", not waiting for permission he pulled Naruto out of his grasp and gave a sharp glare at the DJ.

Yahiko just smiled and walked back behind the booth. He dragged Naruto into a corner to try and talk to him away from all the noise. Not that it was possible in that place.

"W-what the fck do you think you're doing, s'suke?!" Naruto said in his best _I am totally not wasted_ voice.

"Don't you think you've had enough? You've made your point. I'm not going stand here and watch you get wasted until you black out and let horny DJ's put their hands all over you".

"Well nobody is asking you to watch! What do you care anyways? You're not my fucking boyfriend or anything we are just _friends_ ".

The words that Naruto spoke ran coldly through Sasuke. Even though he knew he was drunk, he couldn't help feel sad thinking that Naruto could deny his feelings for him so soon. He had no problem having another man grope him at a party so what was the problem for it to be Sasuke?

Kiba was looking over at the two of them who were standing close to each other in the corner of the room. He wanted to know the story between the two. Like everyone else over the past day, he too noticed the obvious sexual tension between them.

"Hey, Sakura". Kiba asked his pink haired friend, who had now finished scolding him for throwing his drink on her. "Have you met them before? What's the deal with them?"

Sakura looked to where Kiba was staring to see Naruto and Sasuke sharing what seemed at a distance, was an intimate moment.

"I haven't met the raven guy, just Naruto but he didn't say anything about a boyfriend. Especially since he's letting Yahiko flirt with him the whole night", she said laughing towards the DJ.

Yahiko was listening in to the conversation as he too wanted to know what the deal was with his Naruto and this raven guy.

"I heard they were kissing on campus today!" said an overly excited Ino who was well known for her gossiping reputation.

"You would say that, Ino! Did you see it with your own eyes?"

"N-no! But I heard it from a _very_ reliable source!"

Kiba just laughed at the two squabbling girls, "Well whatever the story, there's some serious chemistry there!"

"Too bad," Sakura sighed, "That Sasuke surely is hot! Why do the good ones have to be gay?"

"HEY! What about us?!" Kiba shouted pointing at himself and Lee. "I'll have you know I have abs of steel! Want to see?"

"Kiba pull your shirt down! Jeeze".

Naruto was getting more and more annoyed at Sasuke's interfering and was wondering what his fucking problem was. Why couldn't he just let him enjoy himself? What was wrong with wanting to stay as they were? He knew he was being difficult about the situation but he didn't know what else to do. He walked over to the kitchen counter and opened the bottle of Whiskey that they brought, and began to down it. The whole party turned to see what was going on and when they saw they all started chanting and cheering him on. Sasuke tried to push through the drunken college kids so that he could pull the fucking bottle away from his mouth. What an _idiot_.

"Man this guy is CRAZY! He can drink more than Kiba and that's saying something!" Lee said excitedly jumping up and down.

"That's enough Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed passed the overly excited drunks.

"Let him be, he's having fun". Yahiko said with a smirk on his face. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder from behind and leant over to him. "You go. He looks like he needs to _relax..._ ill take care of my little blonde". Sasuke shuddered with anger at his words. _YOUR_ blonde, I don't fucking think so, he thought. And without even thinking about it he swung round and threw a punch right between the man's eyes. It sent him flying to the ground and everyone just stopped silent and stared. Naruto had stopped downing the bottle and looked at the image in front of him.

"Stay the FUCK away from him or I'll make sure you don't get back up!" Sasuke said going into protective mode. When Naruto used to get drunk in high school, men and women used to take full advantage of him being vulnerable and Sasuke was always the one to make sure he didn't make any mistakes or get taken advantage of. Naruto was always grateful for that as he knew how reckless he was.

"You're going to regret that, kid". Yahiko said as he stood up.

Naruto fell against the counter and just laughed. "Hahh, S'suke! You really are a fucking _bastard_ aren't you?" His head begun to spin as he didn't quite know what was going on anymore. The room was getting dark and he felt like he was going to pass out. As expected he did.

Sasuke was carrying Naruto down the hall when Kiba had caught up to them.

"Oi! Sasuke!" he said running towards the two. "I'm really sorry. Yahiko can be a bit of a douchebag. Don't take him too seriously", he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. I hope I didn't ruin the party".

"Hah! No not at all. Everyone is drunk they'll forget about it in 10 minutes!"

"I hope you don't think badly of Naruto after this either… he's not usually like this" sasuke said blatantly lying, not wanting to ruin Naruto's chances of making friends.

"What? Nah the guy's awesome! I'm sure we'll be great friends! I like him a lot as well as you Sasuke. Please don't be hesitant to hang out or anything. Yahiko doesn't hang with us anyways! Besides, no one will hate you for punching Yahiko. People will be thanking you for that!" Kiba laughed as he ran back down the hall to return to the party.

As they returned to their dorm, Sasuke carried Naruto to their room. Ignoring the fact that Shikamaru and a Blonde woman were passed out together on the sofa.

He gently laid him on his bed, took off his shoes and pulled the covers over him. He sat on the floor leaning against the edge of Naruto's bed, watching as he slept. Their faces were inches away and all he wanted to do was kiss him. Make his worries go away but he couldn't do that because it was _him_ that was the issue. His emotions were all over the place and without even thinking about the consequences, he opened the covers and slid beside Naruto, bringing him close into his grasp. He pulled Naruto's head gently to his chest and brought him into a gentle hug. He just wanted to take care of him. He hated seeing him like this. He stroked his hair gently and a tear fell from his face. He had been so selfish only thinking about what he wanted and not what Naruto felt. Even if they just stayed friends, it was enough if it meant keeping him in his life. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Naruto. How do I fix it… he thought. How do I fix it?

Eventually Sasuke fell asleep.

To be continued…


	4. Self-Destruction

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

 **SEXUAL SCENES**

 **BAD LANGUAGE**

 **SEX ABUSE**

 **BULLYING**

 **! The end of this chapter is a little heavy with sexual abuse. It'll be a recurring theme now, so just wanted to warn you !**

 *** = flashback or dream**

 _He stroked his hair gently and a tear fell from his face. He had been so selfish only thinking about what he wanted and not what Naruto felt. Even if they just stayed friends, it was enough if it meant keeping him in his life. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Naruto. How do I fix it… he thought. How do I fix it?_

 _Eventually Sasuke fell asleep._

Chapter 4 – Self Destruction

 **September 14** **th**

 _*Naruto was running through the halls of middle school. Tears streaming from his face, full of hurt and anger. Why can't they just leave me alone! What did I ever do to them? A group of boys were running behind chasing after him. "OI LOSER! HEY! HEY ORPHAN LOSER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" he ran as fast as he could and then suddenly stopped as when he ran around the corner he completely crashed into a young dark haired boy. "AH, I'm so sorry… Please. I didn't mean to..." Naruto said shaking trying to pick up the stack of books he had knocked out of his hand, " h-here.. Please forgive me, I'll do anything just please don't-", the raven boy grabbed his hand and cupped the bottom of his chin. "Hey, it's alright… calm down. It was an accident", he said with a smile._

 _Why was this boy being nice to him… he'd just almost knocked him over. Anyone else would've just punched him or knocked him over in return._

" _Here stand up", the raven said as he took Naruto's hand._

" _T-thank you", he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head_

 _The boys who were chasing him appeared around the corner."Ah if it isn't Sasgay Uchiha. Losers sticking together I see!"_

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto said as he began to cry._

" _You're such a fucking cry baby!" The boy said as he pointed at Naruto._

 _The raven boy had seen enough. He noticed Naruto getting bullied a lot but never knew how to help as he was always too scared to approach them. But for some reason he felt the need to protect this blonde, not caring what happened to him._

" _Back the fuck off! You got nothing better to do than bully people who are better than you?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto just looked at the raven in awe. Why was he sticking up for something like him? He had heard of Sasuke Uchiha before but he always minded his own business. His family were very powerful figures and everyone knew who they were. His tears stopped as he tried to stop Sasuke from making it his problem. "I-it's alright.. You don't have to-" but before he could continue Sasuke had punched the boy right between the eyes and sent him flying to the ground._

" _From now on, you stay away. Got it?!". The rest of the group started to back away not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Uchiha. The bully stood up wiping the blood that had emerged from his nose with the back of his hand. They all started to walk away until he shouted down the hall, "Why don't you just hurry up and kill yourself already, we all know you want to! Do us all a favour Uchiha scum"._

 _Sasuke just ignored them having used to being taunted because of his family name. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Thank you, Sasuke", he said with a very large smile._

" _He placed his hand on top of Naruto's who was resting on his shoulder. "Anytime, Naruto"._

 _Naruto didn't mention the scars he had on his wrist, he was just happy that someone was finally sticking up for him. Maybe he didn't have to be so alone after all._

It was morning and Sasuke was chanting Naruto's name several times trying to wake him up as he seemed like he was having a bad dream. Tears were streaming down the blondes face and he was weeping and repeating Sasuke's name several times.

"Naruto! NARUTO! Wake up! HEY! It's alright, I'm here..". Sasuke said as Naruto snapped open his eyes and realised it was just a dream. He didn't know why he was dreaming of that day, the first day they spoke to each other, the first day he felt happy and how his heart was all warm and fuzzy the first time he said Naruto's name. Did… did he fall in love with Sasuke all the way back then? Damnit…

"Naruto, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Sasuke said, wiping away his tears.

Naruto realised he was cuddling into Sasuke, in his bed. Oh god… he thought. What the fuck happened last night. Did we… no. Damnit, why couldn't he remember!

"Sasuke… did we..?"

"What?", Sasuke thought for a moment wondering what he was asking and then he realised. "No! No nothing like that happened, don't worry. You just got too drunk and you passed out. I just stayed with you to make sure you were alright. I… hope this is okay". Naruto was feeling a little too fragile to even care about it so he just closed his eyes and put his head back on Sasuke's chest.

"I dreamt about that day…" Sasuke begun to stroke the blondes hair again, knowing how much that day meant to him. How much it meant to both of them. "You acknowledged me. Stuck up for me… you… I…", Naruto was trying to put together a sentence when Sasuke tried to reassure him.

"It's alright, Naruto. I know."

"No… you don't know. You see… I think I had fallen for you, all the way back then."

Sasuke stopped running his fingers through the blonde locks and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. _Fuck._ It's exactly what he wanted to hear, but he wasn't prepared for Naruto to admit that. Not after yesterday's display.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Sasuke. I can't get that kiss out of my head. But… I can't lose you. Not now Sasuke, I cant."

Naruto forced himself up out of Sasuke's arms and ran straight to the bathroom. Last night's affects were starting to catch up with him. It's going to be a long day. He started to throw up excessively into the toilet.

Sasuke made his way out of the room to the kitchen and grabbed Naruto a glass of water.

"Hey!" a blonde woman was standing wearing Shikamaru's clothes looking very happy with herself. "You must be… Sasuke?" She said, trying to remember what Shikamaru had described his roommates to be.

"And you are?" Sasuke said impatiently

"Oh… please excuse my manners. I'm Temari. I'm… um… a _friend_ of Shika's". Sasuke remembered how he saw them tangled up with each other on the sofa when he got home last night and wasn't really interested in the awkward details.

"It's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me". Sasuke made his way back to his room to where Naruto was yet again, hanging over the toilet.

"Here, drink this dobe".

"You not got anything stronger?" Naruto said whilst staring into the loo.

"Don't be stupid, it's 10am".

"Like I Care.."

"Naruto please don't do this."

"What else am I supposed to do, Sasuke? Do you have a solution for our problem?"

"I… don't see it as a problem, Naruto"

"Well then what do you see it as then!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke between gags of throwing up.

"You know what, fine. Be like that. But do you know what I think? I think that you're focusing too much on what you could lose rather than what you could gain!" Sasuke had enough of his reckless behaviour and he was fed up of having his heart strings pulled. "I've fucking fallen for you, you idiot. God knows why, but I have! And I don't fucking care who knows, because I want you. But obviously you're to-"

"-Sasuke…"

"No, Naruto. Just stop! All you do is get fucking drunk when things get tough and I've had enough of it. Please just tell me right now that I don't have a chance and then I'll leave it!" Sasuke was shouting at this point and Naruto just looked up at him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE! You're my best friend and I'm not fucking losing that!" Naruto stood up and shoved Sasuke out of the way.

"You can't have it both ways, Naruto".

Naruto slammed the bathroom door behind him, put on his shoes and ran out of the dorm not bothering to change his clothes or anything.

Naruto walked around campus trying to calm down when his mind was just going crazy. I shouldn't of said that, he thought. I didn't mean it… I… really want to be with him but I'm so scared of losing him. Why am I making this so damn difficult. There's no going back now… If I give into this I might lose Sasuke if it goes wrong. If I don't then… I think I'll lose Sasuke all together and I can't fucking deal with that I just cant. He collapsed himself onto the nearest bench and put his head into his hands. What do I do. What do I do?

"Something troubling you?" suddenly a familiar voice had ascended next to him and a hand rested on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Y-Yahiko?"

He just laughed knowing how drunk he was last night, actually surprised he remembered his name.

"Hey you were that DJ! Yeah… it's a bit complicated so I don't think you'd understand".

"Try me".

Naruto looked at the man who appeared to have a bruise right between his eyes and then suddenly he remembered that Sasuke had punched him last night.

"Oh my god, that's right! My friend he…"

"Hahaha hey, don't worry about it, we are cool now"

"You talked to Sasuke?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It was a misunderstanding", He said smirking, lying through his teeth. "Come with me, I know a place we can go if you need to talk, and maybe a drink?"

Naruto knew it was a bad idea to go since he was already getting back into bad habits, I mean, it's not even noon yet. But right now he couldn't really care less what the time was, he just needed a drink and a much needed distraction. He didn't have any classes on A Monday so he figured why not.

Sasuke on the other hand had 2 classes in the afternoon. He was debating whether or not to go. Not that it will make a difference since we won't be able to concentrate worrying about Naruto. Did he really mean what he said? This is all such a mess. Things aren't going to get much better if we don't talk it out properly. They had gone about this all wrong, rushed into a kiss, blurting out their feelings without even thinking about it and acting recklessly trying to pretend it didn't happen. This is all too crazy and he needed to calm Naruto down before he self-destructs.

He opened his phone and sent a text to Naruto.

 _Hey, Naruto. I'm sorry about this morning. Things have got pretty crazy huh? Could you come home so we can talk about this? I'm not expecting anything, I just want my best friend here. I'm worried about you and I just want to know if you are okay. Come home, dobe? X_

He kept his phone on loud and waited to see if he replied when suddenly his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw Naruto's name. That was fast.

"Hey, Naruto".

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Hello? You there dobe?"

There were sounds of music and people in the background and Sasuke began to worry if he was in a bar. He knew the sounds of these types of phone calls all too well.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked getting impatient

Suddenly a low toned voice started to speak on the other end of the phone, one of which wasn't Naruto's. "Sasuke is it? Naruto isn't available right now, you'll have to try again later".

"Who is thi-" the other end had hung up and Sasuke started to get angry

That voice. It was so familiar but why couldn't he remember who it belonged to? He wondered if he had bumped into Kiba when he left so he thought he'd try his dorm. Sasuke was more than worried as he knew Naruto never let anyone else answer his phone. He's protective over his privacy after all.

He made his way down the hall and impatiently banged on the door of Kiba's dorm. After a minute of knocking Kiba finally emerged and slowly opened the door. He was squinting with one eye open rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked like he had just woken up. Sasuke would usually feel bad for waking up someone who just had a wild party last night, not knowing what time it even finished, but right now he just needed to find Naruto.

"Sasuke? Do you know how early it is?" Kiba said yawning

"Yes, its noon. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto? Hmm not since last night when you took him home, why?"

Sasuke sighed and then turned around to leave.

"Is everything alright Sasuke? Do you want to come in?"

"No that's alright, its fine"

"Yahiko isn't here if that's what you're worried about"

Yahiko… that voice.

"Yahiko isn't home?"

"No he left about an hour ago. He always goes to the club on a Monday. I don't know how the guy does it, I mean, damn"

That fucking bastard. He walked quickly back to Kiba.

"Where is this club?" Sasuke said putting his hand firmly on the door.

"W-why-"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Alright calm down! It's a little complicated to explain so I'll take you to it"

"Hurry up"

"Let me get changed first-" Sasuke forced his way in the dorm pulling Kiba with him

"Just put on your shoes and let's go!"

Kiba didn't understand this sudden urgency but the Uchiha was quite scary when he was angry and he certainly didn't want to be on the back end of what Yahiko got last night, so he just gulped and agreed.

The music was loud in the main room of the club but Yahiko, Naruto and a few other older guys were all sitting in a booth in a private room. A poker game was going on but Naruto and Yahiko were sitting at the self-serving bar watching.

"So why don't you want to be with this Sasuke?"

"It's not that I don't want to… I just… if it went wrong I'd probably lose him".

Yahiko never liked Sasuke since he first set eyes on him. Naruto was perfect. He wanted him for himself and nothing was going to happen if this annoying, interfering raven was in the picture.

"Just forget about him" Yahiko stated coldly

"What?"

"He's not right for you. He's making you this miserable, that can't be worth it"

"You don't even know him" Naruto said defensively

Naruto started to feel a little bit uneasy as the man was getting closer to him as they spoke. He knew it was a bad idea to come here, I mean he doesn't even know any of these guys. And they're like, how old? He had no idea but they certainly didn't look like they went to college.

"So… um… how old are you anyways?" He asked bluntly

Yahiko just laughed.

"What, you're not going to tell me?"

"I'm old enough to know how the world works, kid"

Naruto was trying to think of an excuse to leave when the party of poker people emerged from their seats. Looks like their game had ended.

"We're going to the main room before these bastards take the rest of my fucking money", said Yahiko's red headed friend. Nagato seemed like the most laid back of the group. The rest just looked like they were so far up their own arses.

"We'll catch up with you" Yahiko stated not giving Naruto a chance to speak. They were alone.

"I should get back.. I have a ton of work to do before class tomorrow and I've already wasted a full weekend.." He started to stand when Yahiko forced him back down by pushing him back into his seat.

"Aren't you having fun?"

Naruto started to fidget nervously. This man was so intimidating.

"Oh! Yeah, it's just, I should really get back". He forcefully stood up off the bar stool and when he tried to make his way to the door, Yahiko had pushed him against the wall.

"Not so fast, blondie".

"Let go you bastard"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to someone who was only trying to help. Where are your manners?"

Yahiko was twice as strong as Naruto so he was finding it hard to push him off. Suddenly he felt his hands lightly touch the zipper of his jeans.

"Also, it's polite to return the favour. After all, you _did_ get a free pass into this place"

"It was your idea to fucking come here!" Naruto said, swatting away his hand from his crotch.

"And you didn't say no either! Are you always this difficult? _Sigh_ never mind, it's more fun this way"

He forcefully locked lips with Naruto and he moaned in surprise and displeasure. Naruto bit Yahiko as and he jerked himself off Naruto's face.

"Fuck, you're a feisty one aren't you? I like that" Yahiko was now completely crushing Naruto against the wall making it hard for him to breathe.

W-what the fuck. What do I do, I don't fucking want this.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. ME!" Naruto yelled now fully aware of the situation.

Yahiko ignored his shouts of rejection when he unzipped Naruto's pants and grabbed his cock.

"Why aren't you hard yet?" Yahiko smirked as he tried to get an erection out of him. "Don't you like me?" he shoved his own already hard erection against Naruto's. "See, I _really_ like you".

Before he could go any further Kiba and Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke stared for a minute taking it all in. Naruto and Yahiko, together? He started to get angry when Kiba snapped him out of it.

"Sasuke he's fucking forcing him to-"

Before Kiba could continue Sasuke had noticed how uncomfortable Naruto looked and pulled Yahiko off of him. Naruto just stood there frozen. Sasuke punched Yahiko several times in the face, stomach and kicked him in the crotch.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Sasuke shouted. "Fucking BASTARD!" He swung another punch but Yahiko had grabbed his fist.

"He wanted it as much as I did, just because he rejected you doesn't mean he doesn't want to fuck _me_ " he said with a ghostly grin.

Sasuke kicked him again in the crotch, "You dirty fucking bastard!".

Naruto still hadn't moved and was unconsciously pinning himself against the wall. Kiba walked towards him, zipping up his fly for him. "Naruto, it's alright. Come on". Kiba shot a glare at Yahiko. "You're not getting away with this!".

"Telling anyone would be more trouble for you then me, you sure you want that kid?"

"Just make sure you're fucking gone out of the dorm by the end of the day! You don't even go to college. You're not staying there anymore you got that!"

Sasuke helped Kiba take Naruto out of the club. He still didn't speak a word. He looked like he was on autopilot.

They got back to the dorms and Kiba wouldn't stop apologizing for Yahiko's behaviour.

"Kiba… what did you mean he doesn't go to college?"

Kiba sighed. " Can I come in?"

"Sure" Sasuke unlocked the door and led Naruto and Kiba inside. Luckily Shikamaru and Neji weren't home as they both had class. He sat Naruto on the sofa that still looked like he was spaced out. He put a blanket around him. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He didn't answer.

Sasuke walked towards the kitchen to where Kiba was shifting nervously.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, the thing is… Yahiko graduated college like, 5 years ago making him almost in his 30s maybe? I don't know I never really asked, he just kind of… I don't know-

"Can you get to the point Kiba?

"Yeah… sorry. Since there was only me and Lee in the dorm, Yahiko had approached us at our first day party and asked if he could crash for a few days until he got his apartment sorted. He told us to just tell people he was a 3rd year student and people wouldn't ask questions. But then he sort of just moved in saying it was taking longer than usual. He was giving us money so we didn't really think of it as much of a bother and he didn't really bother us"

"So he was just trying to live rent free in a shitty college dorm?"

"That's what I thought, but he's actually incredibly wealthy. He owns that club we were just at".

"So what is he doing hanging around college dorms then?"

"I don't know… but he's taken a liking to Naruto…"

What the fuck was going on. Who even was this Yahiko anyways and what did he want with Naruto?

"Look, you can't tell the administration about this, me and Lee might get kicked out for it! Please Sasuke"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to handle the situation but he knew that he didn't want his new friends to be kicked out of college for something that wasn't really all their fault.

"I'll find another way to handle it, don't worry"

"Thanks, Sasuke. Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask".

Kiba made his way back to his dorm. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was now fast asleep on the sofa. If he hadn't been so persistent, Yahiko would have… possibly raped him. _Fucking Bastard._ He just wanted to kill the man for trying to hurt him like that. What was he after? Just a good time with him? Surely he wouldn't go to the effort of staying in a college dorm just to pick up younger men. What was his deal? He knew he needed to find out more about this man but it was going to be difficult. What about college? He's not going to be able to keep up his studies at this rate. And Naruto? He's self-destructing right before his eyes.

All because of a kiss?

To be continued…


	5. Realisation

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

 **SEXUAL SCENES**

 **BAD LANGUAGE**

 **SEX ABUSE**

 *** = flashback or dream**

 **[As you've noticed Sasuke is a lot softer and caring in this fiction. I like sensitive Sasuke don't you? :D but don't worry he's still a badass]**

 _What was he after? Just a good time with him? Surely he wouldn't go to the effort of staying in a college dorm just to pick up younger men. What was his deal? He knew he needed to find out more about this man but it was going to be difficult. What about college? He's not going to be able to keep up his studies at this rate. And Naruto? He's self-destructing right before his eyes._

 _All because of a kiss?_

 **Chapter 5 – Realisation**

It was later on in the evening and Sasuke had moved Naruto to Sasuke's bed. He didn't know why he put him in his bed instead but it just made him feel a little bit better. Sasuke was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed on his laptop trying to catch up on the work he missed from his classed that day. Or so he was trying to do. Naruto hadn't woken up yet from falling asleep on the sofa. Sasuke was really worried about the dobe. He knew he wasn't self-destructing over his feelings for Sasuke but the blonde tends to overreact when he doesn't know what to do. He was stressed about a lot of things, college, making new friends, looking for a job, it was a lot to take in and they had only been there for less than a month. He needed to calm things down before it got worse. He would never forgive himself if he let Naruto get hurt in any way, he was far too precious to him.

Still deep in thought, he was quickly pulled out of it when he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto said slipping out of a deepened sleep.

Sasuke placed his laptop down and turned to face him. He smiled glad to hear his voice and see those beautiful piercing blue eyes that glowed like the sea on a summer's day. He was so beautiful.

"Hey, dobe. How are you feeling?" He asked stroking his hair.

"I'm… sorry"

"What for?"

"Sasuke…" Tears began to escape from his eyes when Sasuke gently swept them away.

"Hey, shh it's alright. Don't worry about a thing okay?"

Naruto smiled at him and felt completely at ease. This man… he loved this man. He made him feel safe, wanted and happy no matter what was happening. Maybe he was wrong. He'd do anything just to be with him. Be close to him. That's all he wanted.

"He…"

"I know, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you I promise"

Naruto shifted back in the bed, motioning for Sasuke to join him. He climbed in and pulled Naruto close. They lay like this for a while, neither saying a word. Just in comfortable silence. Naruto didn't want to do this to him anymore. He already put him through hell during high school with his reckless drinking and his immature behaviour. He thought he'd grown past it and he didn't know if Sasuke would forgive him a second time if he gone off the rails again. He grabbed onto Sasuke tighter feeling annoyed and disappointment in himself. Sasuke could tell that he was beating himself up about it and didn't want him to feel like that. He understood. I mean, this was all crazy for him too. He loved this fucking idiot and it was driving them both crazy.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for anything do you understand, Naruto?"

"But-"

"No buts. Yahiko is a bastard, and you didn't deserve that. It was my fault you stormed out this morning and I know I put too much pressure on you when you clearly weren't coping, I just think-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence Naruto had locked his lips together with his. He kissed Sasuke gently but passionately and smiled while he did it. He pulled away from Naruto confused and looked straight into the blonde's eyes.

"W-what was that for?"

"For being you"

Sasuke's face blushed a pale pink as he cocked a small smile.

"Hn. You really are an idiot"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and brought his lips to his own. He kissed him slowly and gently not wanting to push things too much. But Naruto was gripping onto him hard and stuck his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke moaned with pleasure as he explored Naruto's mouth with his tongue. Naruto's heart was beating so fast and so many things were going through his mind. _Holy fuck._ This is hot. Why was I holding back before? It feels so… right. They were making out fast and passionately with Sasuke now on top of Naruto. They broke the kiss both panting and out of breath and just smiled at each other. Naruto's hands explored Sasuke's body as he was on top of him.

This man was truly beautiful. His skin was pale and toned, and my god, those fucking muscles. He hadn't noticed it before but his body was absolutely perfect. He wanted to see more of the raven so he suggestively began to lift up his shirt when Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked wondering why he was stopping him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Naruto sat up so that he was face to face with the Uchiha. He gently fed his fingers through his hair and began to kiss his neck.

"Agh.. Na-ru-to-" Sasuke moaned at the pleasurable contact. This felt… so good. He wanted more of Naruto. He wanted to see more, to touch more.

Naruto kissed on what seemed to be a very sensitive spot of Sasuke's neck and bit down making a slight mark and resulted in a very sexy moan coming from the Uchiha.

"Do you… like that?" Naruto asked suggestively

"What do you think, idiot?"

"Hah, you're such a bastard"

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the bed so he was yet again on top. He positioned himself so that both of their already hard cocks were pressed against each other.

"I'll ask you again, are you sure this is what you want?"

Naruto started to laugh as he used his leg to squash them harder together.

"What do you think, idiot?" Naruto teased mocking Sasuke's previous statement.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and Naruto mirrored him. He just stared at the blondes tan, and very tight stomach. He'd never taken a good look at that six pack he wore so well. He used his fingers to trace the outline of his muscles on his stomach and resulted into a giggling blonde.

"H-hey! That tickles"

Sasuke laughed at the idiot blonde. "You're… really beautiful, Naruto".

Naruto smiled and blushed as he looked at the raven with complete lust. "You're not turning soft on me are you, Sasuke?" He said with a mocking sing song tone in his voice.

He quickly and forcefully stuck his tongue into the blondes mouth and grinded their hard erections together, hard. He broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck. "Does this feel like I'm going _soft_ " He said, gesturing himself towards his erection.

Naruto slid his hand down Sasuke's loose fitting jogging pants and felt his hard cock against his boxers.

Sasuke moaned at the sudden contact and it made him only want more. "Pants off. Now"

Naruto pulled off his own loose fitting pants which actually happened to belong to Sasuke. Not even bothering to ask how he got to wearing them, slipped them off and threw them across to the other side of them room. Naruto started to shift slightly and get nervous.

"What's wrong? Should I stop?" Sasuke was wondering if this was all a bit too much after this afternoons events with Yahiko.

"No.. no I want to its just… um well… I've never… um. Had sex before".

Even though they were best friends they had never really shared much about their sex life with each other. Naruto just assumed Sasuke had experience with how popular he got in high school since puberty was fucking kind to the bastard. And Sasuke assumed since Naruto was always partying he would of at least had a few experiences, shameful or not. So it came to Sasuke's surprise when he admitted he was a virgin.

"Oh… it's alright. I haven't either".

They both just smiled and laughed for a minute. Feeling content that neither of them had anything to compare it to, so they weren't worried if it was good enough or not. As long as it felt right for them, that's all that mattered.

"Take it slow?" Naruto suggested

"Take it slow".

Sasuke gently ran his fingers up and down the inside of Naruto's leg, getting higher each time. Naruto watched as the Uchiha teased his way up his body.

"I didn't mean, _that's_ slow" He joked

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers and revealed his aching and dripping cock. He felt like he was going to cum on the spot at the sight. Naruto was fully naked, lying on his bed with a rock hard erection. Damn. He pulled a grip on the end of his shaft and gently licked the tip to see what reaction he could get. Naruto arched up at the contact and slipped out a loud moan.

"Aah, S'suke.. that.. feels-" before he could continue Sasuke had put his lips around his cock and begun to suck him… fast.

…

A short while later, after returning the favour to sasuke, He came hard into Naruto's mouth with him swallowing every bit of his pleasure. Naruto had cum for the second time and the both just collapsed next to each other, panting out of breath, content. They didn't go all the way, as they felt they weren't ready for that just yet.

"I haven't got anything to compare it to, but damn Sasuke… I think that's the best blowjob I've ever had!"

"Dobe, that's the _only_ blowjob you've ever had" Sasuke said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well, I can't imagine it gets any better than that".

"I agree.

They moved closer together and cuddled with each other. Sasuke thought he couldn't get any happier than he was right now but what did this mean? Were they together? Or was this just some sort of experiment. Sasuke had come to terms with the fact that he was gay even though he hadn't said it out loud yet. But he was in love with Naruto and he wanted to be with him. But what did Naruto want?

He glanced over at the blonde noticing how much happier he looked compared to the last 24 hours. He was glad to see him happy again. This is what he lived for. He wanted to take care of him and to make him smile like that always. What did he have to do to prove to Naruto that it could work?

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?"

"Huh? How did you even know that I was thinking about anything?"

"Because you've been staring at me for the last 10 minutes"

Sasuke didn't know how to start the conversation that he wanted to have because he didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing. But he unconsciously just blurted it out.

"I'm gay".

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion and burst out in a fit of laughter. "You only just realised this?" He said in between coughing fits of laughter.

"Forget it." Sasuke snapped and turned his back to Naruto. Sasuke was cute when he took a huff.

"Aw, I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just… it was funny how you just came out with it right after giving and receiving a blowjob from me". Sasuke just sighed at the idiocy of his blonde.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm gay too" he said trying to level with Sasuke.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No… I. I love you Sasuke".

Naruto put his hands to his mouth realising the strong statement of those words. That was a big step even for Naruto. Sure he had told Sasuke he loved him plenty of times before but this time? It was different. He put his hands to his head in embarrassment only for Sasuke to move them. He brushed strands of blonde hair that was covering his eyes and nuzzled Naruto's nose. This made the blonde smile.

"I love you too, Naruto".

They spent the rest of the evening watching a movie and making out. More of the making out part to be honest. Nothing could ruin that moment.

Tuesday had arrived and Sasuke's alarm on his phone went off at 7am. He supposed he better not miss today's classes or he was going to fall behind. He opened his eyes in annoyance at the sudden awakening when he glanced to his side where he saw a sleeping blonde lying peacefully beside him. So beautiful. So peaceful. He reached over Naruto and grabbed his phone from the bed side table and turned off his alarm. It didn't even wake Naruto up; not even a nudge.

Naruto didn't have class until the afternoon so Sasuke didn't bother waking him up and let him sleep in. He walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. He thought about last night and what this meant for him and Naruto. He was hoping he had no regrets. Suddenly his thoughts drifted towards Yahiko. That's right. That bastard. How dare he try and touch his blonde, what was his deal? He wanted to find out who he really was and why he was so interested in Naruto. He wasn't going to let him get anywhere near him anymore. No way.

Sasuke was ready pretty early as it was only 7:30. He glanced over to Naruto who was still sleeping peacefully in Sasuke's bed. How can someone even think of hurting someone as beautiful as that. What is wrong with the world. He quietly left the room closing the door gently behind him. He saw Shikamaru and Neji eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey everything alright? We haven't heard anything from you two since the party on Sunday" Neji asked as Sasuke joined them at the table.

"Yeah things got a little crazy the day after. Do you remember the DJ who was staying with Lee and Kiba?"

Shikamaru barely remembered anyone from that party as he left pretty early with Temari.

Neji put his hands to his chin, "Um… yeah. He was the one you punched after all", he laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes remembering his embarrassing outburst, "He's a third year right?"

"Yeah… actually he doesn't even go to University. Apparently he's almost 30 years old".

Shikamaru stood up motioning his need to leave as he had a class at 8:00. "Fill me in later, I have to get going".

They watched as Shikamaru lazily picked up his bag and left for class.

"He's after Naruto", Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Well he _was_ flirting like crazy with him at the party-"

Sasuke cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "No. It's more than that. Something isn't right about him. And he tried to rape him yesterday".

Neij's eyes widened in horror. He hadn't known Naruto for very long but they had all become pretty good friends in the 2/3 weeks they had been there. He felt his blood boil but shook himself inside to resume his composure. "What are we going to do about it?"

Sasuke smiled at his instant assumption that they wouldn't let him get away with hurting their blonde. "I'll tell you all I know so far, and we can go from there". Neji and Sasuke took the same business class so they were able to spend some time today after classes to go over everything.

It was now around noon and Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were still taking their morning classes. Naruto had finally woken up. He didn't realise how exhausted he was from the weekend and wondered why Sasuke hadn't woken him up before he left. He stretched out and realised he was in Sasuke's bed. He smiled to himself. "That's right… Last night we.." His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he remembered the previous night's events. As he was thinking, his expression dropped to a frown. He started to remember what happened prior to that. _If Sasuke wasn't so persistent in finding me that afternoon… Yahiko.. he might of… he might.._ Naruto shook his head trying not to dwell on what could have and was grateful for Sasuke.

He spent the first half hour thinking about the last 48hours over and over again; a whirlwind of emotions. He went over to his side of the room looking for his phone. _Where did I put it?_ He hadn't really checked it lately. The last time he did was just before he agreed to go to the club with Yahiko yesterday afternoon. _It should be in my back pocket where I normally keep it._ He looked around the room, searching for the jeans he was wearing yesterday and found them in the clothes hamper in the corner of the room. _That's right, Sasuke changed me into his jogging pants._ He wouldn't put jeans in the hamper if his phone was still in the pocket. _Damnit where is it?_ He sighed in defeat and looked over at the clock on the wall. _SHIT._ He had class in 20minutes and it was at the other side of campus.

He stripped off all his clothes leaving them in the middle of the room and took the quickest shower he had possibly ever took. He brushed his teeth and shoved on the first thing he found lying in his closet which was a loose pair of grey jogging trousers and a soft orange jumper. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the dorm not bothering to eat anything.

With 2 minutes to spare Naruto didn't know how he even made it in time. He opened the door to his computer class and took his seat. His neighbour classmate had already been there. A smart, red headed boy named Gaara with a tattoo on his forehead. He didn't speak much to anyone but he seemed like a cool enough guy.

"Did you run here or something?" Gaara asked not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Heh.. you could say that" he replied still completely out of breath. Their graphics teacher was quite strict when it came to time keeping. If you are even a few minutes late, he would make you stand in front of the class and explain the importance of punctuality. How troublesome as Shikamaru would say.

Neji and Sasuke sat together during their business lecture. They were in quite a large lecture studio and their teacher was at the front in the dark presenting a presentation on the large computer screen. As their teacher was going on about situations do with Crisis Management their attention turned to each other. They had sat at the very back end of the hall in the back row where they knew they'd be able to talk quietly without disturbing the class.

"So that's everything that Kiba was able to tell me. The rest we have to find out for ourselves". Sasuke continued.

"Let's start with the club. Since he owns it, people there should be able to tell us at least one thing about him".

"Is that going to be enough?"

"We'll find out what little things we can, and piece it together. It's all we can do with what little we know about him. Besides don't your family have connections?"

"I have already contacted my brother to see if he can help. He's a busy man though so it might be a while before I hear back"

They spent the last hour switching their attention between their plan and the class. Being as smart as they are they had no problem multitasking during the presentation.

3 hours later Naruto quite enjoyed his class today. Gaara had been more talkative than usual for some reason and his teacher was in a good mood. He learned a lot and was feeling a bit more positive. His mind was completely at ease as he loved doing Graphic Design. His teacher had offered some students the chance to take part in the business classes once a week for extra credit and grades to support their degree if they wanted to take that path as a career. Naruto was still confident that Sasuke would eventually hire him when he opened his new office when they graduated so he took no hesitation to accept the extra class. This would mean he would be in Sasuke's business class every Monday.

Most of the students had already left the classroom including Gaara. Naruto was still messing around on his computer when he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

"You doing overtime, dobe?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke took a seat next to him.

"I was worried you were going to sleep in. Did you get my text?"

"Actually I can't find my phone anywhere…"

"Oh? Where did you last have it?"

"Um… yesterday at…-"

Sasuke remembered when he texted Naruto yesterday and Yahiko had called him using Naruto's phone.

He cut Naruto off before he could continue "-I'll get it."

"Sasuke you don't have to do that, just leave it"

"No arguments, Naruto" he said as he ruffled his already messy blonde hair indicating him not to worry.

Naruto just smiled and stood up in front of Sasuke.

"You.. okay?" He said, confused as to why Naruto was just standing there staring at him. Before he could say anything else Naruto had straddled himself onto Sasuke's lap and brought him into a hard passionate kiss. He moaned in appreciation when he realised they weren't alone in the room. A few people had turned their heads to see what was happening. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's obvious embarrassment for his sudden public display of affection and quickly stood up from straddling his new lover.

"Sorry… I just got, a little too excited to see you", Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Everyone is staring now, dobe".

Naruto laughed as he turned off his computer. Suddenly a loud rumble emerged from Naruto's stomach. He looked at Sasuke and blushed as he picked up his backpack.

"Dobe, have you eaten today?"

"Uhh.. I guess I didn't have time" He said laughing nervously

"Come on" He grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"W-what are you doing! Sasukeeeeee let go!"

"its 4pm and you haven't even eaten yet. I'm buying you dinner so just stop squirming and come on"

Naruto sighed in defeat still letting Sasuke drag him across campus. They stopped outside of the bistro that they didn't end up ordering at the last time they were there.

Sasuke started to walk towards the doors to go inside when he noticed Naruto not following and just standing staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… Sasuke.."

Sasuke walked back and took his hand.

"What are you talking about, dobe"

"If I hadn't been such a coward about my feelings, we wouldn't have got in the situation we did this weekend… I just…I-"

"-Naruto. I already told you that nothing is your fault. I know how hard it is for you and to be honest no matter what I said or did, I would've waited forever for you".

Naruto's eyes widened at the seriousness and strength of Sasuke's words. He never knew he could be this sweet. For all the time he has known him he has composed his emotions and was always reserved when it came to feelings. He… really did love him.

"… you're everything to me Naruto, and no matter what I'll always protect you."

Naruto just smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand in return.

"Now come on, I know how grumpy you can get on an empty stomach".

Naruto huffed and Sasuke laughed at the blonde's response as he led him into the bistro.

Yahiko sat in a motel room holding the phone tight in his clutch. He kept reading over the text from Sasuke that had been received on Naruto's phone this afternoon.

 _I hope you're okay dobe. I thought I'd let you sleep in after how exhausted you were. Make sure you get up for class though! I'll stop by after your computer class. I love you._

I love you? So they _are_ an item. Naruto was definitely flirting with him at the party on Sunday so why the fuck did he reject him yesterday. Yeah he was drunk but don't people usually do things they are too afraid to do sober when they've had a drink? If only Sasuke had just stayed away he would've got what he had wanted. He needed the blonde. He was perfect for what he was looking for. If I don't deliver him to his boss soon, he was in serious trouble. Maybe he should have held off making a move on him first and found another way to lure him in. What a stupid thing to do. _I'm so fucking impatient._ He wondered why his boss took a liking to his new _friend._ All he wanted was to keep him for himself but his boss demanded he be taken to him. Did he want him to? He didn't think he was into relations but there was no way he'd even considering questioning his actions. It was best he just did as he was told. Although he wanted him all for himself, it was seeing as though that was not going to happen.

There was suddenly a loud and hard knock at the door. A knock he recognised all too well. _Shit._ Yahiko sighed as he went to answer the door.

"We need to talk." A tall dark man with long black hair made his way in forcefully pushing past Yahiko".


	6. The Promise

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

 **SEXUAL SCENES**

 **BAD LANGUAGE**

 **SEX ABUSE**

 *** = flashback or dream**

 **!AUTHORS NOTES!**

 **I know in the last chapter the 'sex' scene was a bit short, but I cut out the detailed lemon in hope I didn't get reported. If you want the full version of the blowjob scene then feel free to message me ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACERS. THEY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto OFC *rolls eyes***

After wolfing down a 3 course meal Naruto leaned back in defeat and satisfaction after clearing his dessert plate.

"Maaaaan that was the best food I've ever had in my entire life!"

Sasuke just laughed at his now smiling idiot.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's a shame we didn't get to taste it on Sunday"

"Yeah… Sorry about that"

"Hey, it was me who left remember" He said with a smile.

"Yeah but… it was me who made you. Sorry".

"Naruto you don't-"

"For heaven's sake teme! Would you just let me apologise to you for once in your life!" Naruto had shouted louder than anticipated now leaning over the table with both hands firmly on it. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat back down in his chair.

They just stared at each other not knowing what to day. Sasuke then bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"W-what? What is so funny?"

Sasuke didn't reply only with laughter.

He put the money in the bill aside with a very generous tip and stood up.

"Come on, dobe".

Naruto rolled his eyes at the bastard who was still laughing at his outburst, still not knowing why he found it so funny and followed him as they left the bistro.

* * *

Yahiko watched as his master forcefully made his way into the motel room. He shut the door behind him waiting for him to speak.

"About the blonde" The dark haired man begun , "I want you to bring him to me"

Yahiko knew he was about to step onto dangerous grounds but he just had to know. "Alright… but can I just ask. What do you want him for?" He quickly averted his gaze to the ground after receiving a menacing stare from the figure.

"He's of great importance to me, that's all you need to know"

"You… already know him?"

"Naruto? Yes. I know him quite well actually. Although he doesn't know me as such. He knows _of_ me but that's all you really need to know".

He didn't quite understand what he was talking about but he knew it would only get him into trouble if he pried too much.

"It'll be easier if you get him to the club, it's out of the way enough so his absence isn't noticed too much".

"Actually…" Yahiko started nervously, "That's going to be a bit of a problem"

"What do you mean problem. I know the guy isn't one to refuse an offer of a drink after all"

"Yeah but…" he was contemplating in his mind whether or not to tell him that he already fucked up what trust he was building with the blonde.

"Well spit it out!" The man shouted with impatience. "What did you do this time?"

Yahiko was known for his incapability of sticking to a plan and being impatient about things. When he wanted something he just saw red and went out to take it regardless of the consequences.

"I made a move on him, and it freaked him out"

"Is that it?" He said in a mocking tone.

"I tried to go further without his consent and his friend burst in on the act so I… didn't get a chance anyways"

"For fuck sake, Yahiko. Don't you have _any_ self-control? Do you have to fuck everyone you get a hard on for?" He started to head for the door as Yahiko begun to speak again.

"It's going to be difficult getting near him now that the Uchiha is protecting him".

 _Uchiha?_ The dark haired man stopped in his tracks and looked behind his shoulder back at Yahiko. There was an Uchiha on the scene? In Naruto's life? That could only be one person. The one who went to school with him. _Sasuke. It has to be Sasuke_.

Yahiko saw that the man was in deep thought after the mentioning of him. Did he know him? Come to think of it, they did have a resemblance.

"Sasuke. He's Naruto's boyfriend".

 _Boyfriend? Damn that Sasuke. He never liked him. He was always such an arrogant bastard._ So it's more of a challenge, so what. He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of finishing what he started. _That blonde brat is the reason why his lover died._

"Do what you have to do. You have a month. I don't care if you have to bring the Uchiha with him".

"Understood".

* * *

The dark haired man left in hurry slamming the door behind him. Yahiko just stood there looking at his hands. _What have I got myself into?_ He slummed himself on the cheap motel bed in thought. _Is this why he had me spy on college kids? Was he looking for Naruto all this time?_ He sighed as he took Naruto's phone from his pocket and started a text to Sasuke. Well there was no time like the present.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking through campus comfortably holding hands when Sasuke blurted out something which had been on his mind all day.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" He said not taking his eyes from out front, nervous about the blonde's reaction to the commitment. He knew Naruto had commitment issues as he was always afraid of losing the bonds he had in worry of being alone.

Naruto blushed as his eyes got a bit teary-eyed. _Boyfriend. That sounds… really nice. But it also makes it an official thing._ Was he ready for such a commitment? He shook his head of his insecurities and bit his lip, so hard actually that is started to drip blood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "Come here". He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his bottom lip which had begun to bleed. He then planted a gentle kiss on it receiving a smile from Naruto.

"Heh sorry… I guess I was thinking too hard".

"That's dangerous for you, dobe"

"Shut it teme!"

Sasuke laughed at the blonde still awaiting a response from his question. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter and he looked away from Sasuke as they walked.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend". Sasuke just smiled knowing that's all he needed to hear when suddenly his phone buzzed. _A text?_ He pulled out his phone with Naruto watching his movements. Sasuke's expression dropped as his grip on Naruto's hand tightened unexpectedly. _Naruto's phone._

"Owww, teme! That hurts!"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to"

"Everything alright?"

 _Sasuke. This is Yahiko. I need to apologise to Naruto. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm a little messed up and I made a mistake, it won't happen again. Can we meet?_

What was he thinking? He tried to rape his boyfriend and now he wants to apologise? Yeah right. That fucker can go to hell for all he cared. He didn't give a shit if he was feeling bad or regretted it. He had no idea the damage he could've caused. On the other hand, this might be a chance to get close to him. _No...no. That's stupid. Doing that will only put Naruto in danger. I'll stick to the plan._

"Sasuke?"

"Everything's fine", he said whilst shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Naruto frowned and let go of Sasuke's hand. He sped up his pace so that he was walking further away in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto, where are you-"

"-You know Sasuke, you only asked me out 2 minutes ago and you're already lying to me"

"I'm not… I-"

"Save it. I'm not interested in excuses. There's no point in doing this if you're just going to hide things from me!" Naruto started running so Sasuke couldn't defend himself.

 _Damnit. I didn't want to lie to him, I just… want to protect him._ He started to run after Naruto after he lost sight of him.

Naruto stopped in his tracks down a back ally and leaned against the wall out of breath. _Somethings not right.. I can't… I can't breathe._ Naruto's head was spinning with images of Sasuke and then Yahiko… Yahiko touching him… _No… GET OFF ME!_ The images were playing in his head as if they were happening all over again. _Fuck I don't want you to touch me!_ His breaths started to get shorter and faster as he struggled to control his pace. Tears were streaming as he clutched his chest in pain.

"F-fuck. I can't.. S'suke" His vision started to blur to black. He kept chanting Sasuke's name in the struggled attempts to breath .

Sasuke heard the soft calls for his name when he turned down the alley to see Naruto hunched over in pain against the wall.

"NARUTO!" he grabbed him, holding him up for support. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

Naruto could barely speak as he latched onto his chest as the pain remained and his breathing got more difficult.

 _Shit he's hyperventilating._ "Alright. Alright, it's okay. Just calm down. Deep breaths Naruto okay?"

Naruto's eyes averted towards the voice speaking to him _Sasuke?_

Sasuke wrapped one arm around his waist and another on the back of his head pulling it to his shoulder and held him firmly but gently to keep him from shaking. "Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Breathe with my voice 'kay?"

Sasuke repeated this until Naruto's breathing matched the pace of his voice. After 5 minutes Naruto's breathing evened out. His body started to get limp and Sasuke picked him up and saw that he had passed out. _Damnit dobe you scared the shit out of me._

* * *

It had been 5 hours since Yahiko sent that text to Sasuke and he still hadn't replied. He threw the phone in anger as it hit the wall, luckily the club wall was padded with velvet cushion so it didn't break. _FUCK. Why hasn't he replied!_ He paced the room whilst his friends were engaged in their poker game.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" a man with long blonde hair asked as he placed his cards face down.

"I'd leave him when he's like this Deidara", Nagato suggested. The red head knew that it was best to leave Yahiko alone when he's this angry.

"He's ruining my vibe".

Yahiko downed a class of vodka and smashed the glass onto the bar _If that's the way you want to play it Uchiha, fine. The hard way it is!_

* * *

Back in the dorms Sasuke was cuddling Naruto on the sofa in their room whilst watching a Movie. He had been passed out for about 5 hours now. _He's right. If we're going to be together I have to be honest with him. I'd want the same. But what am I going to tell him? I don't want him to get worried that someone is after him, that'll only stress him out more. I can't lie to him either, he knows me too well._ He felt something fidgeting with his fingers when he noticed Naruto was awake staring at the movie which was on the TV.

"How long have you been awake?"

Naruto turned his head to look up at Sasuke with a small _and fucking adorable_ smile. "A while, teme" he giggled.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to get you in such a state. This is… becoming a habit. I promise from now on I'll be totally honest with you about everything. I promise".

 _I promise._ Words that meant the absolute world to Naruto and Sasuke knew that. Naruto didn't get a lot of promises from people but when he did, was sure to hold them to it.

"I promise, too".

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's body temperature was dramatically changing. Naruto was sweating like mad. He sat up forcing Naruto who was leaning his back against him, to sit up too.

"What's wrong Sasuke"

"Look at me Naruto"

"I-I am…"

His face had gone a pale colour and sweat was dripping from his head. His hands were fidgeting still and he was finding it hard to sit still.

"How do you feel?"

"Um… alight?"

"You haven't forgotten our promise already have you?"

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I feel… sick and I have a bit of a headache I guess". Naruto's anxiety levels started to rise excessively more at Sasuke's concern.

 _Shit. He's withdrawing. This hasn't happened since high school._

Suddenly there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in", Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Neji walked in and instantly felt worried at the state of the blonde in front of him.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?"

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "How is it people can tell you have a headache?" He rolled his eyes as he stood up out of Sasuke's grasp.

"He's having alcohol withdrawal" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh. That'll explain the sweating and knee knocking then" Neji explained.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and observed himself in the mirror. _Damn I look like fucking shit warmed up_. He wet a clean wash cloth with cold water and tried to cool himself down. His hands were shaking whilst he did. _Damnit stop shaking, what the hell is the matter with you._ He looked at his reflection and frowned. _I could… really use a fucking drink right now._ Sasuke was observing him from the door way knowing exactly what he was thinking. After all he'd seen Naruto in this state plenty of times before.

"Don't even think about it, dobe". Sasuke said as he grabbed the washcloth from his hands and started gently caressing his face.

"I won't… I promise".

Neji observed the behaviour of the two men. _How adorable_.

Naruto noticed Neji staring into the bathroom when he noticed how rude they were being.

"Sorry Neji! We didn't even ask what you wanted!" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"That's alright", he smiled "it can wait until later if you want".

Sasuke put down the washcloth and exited the bathroom motioning Naruto to follow.

"That's okay. Besides, this one could do with the distraction", Sasuke said pointing at the now cooled down blonde.

"In that case, can we sit down?"

"Um, sure" Naruto said glancing over at the sofa. As they all sat down Neji focused his look onto Sasuke as if waiting for an indication that it's alright to talk about stuff with Naruto present. Understanding what Neji was asking he simply nodded giving him the go to speak.

"Yahiko doesn't own Club Rogue, someone called Madara Uchiha does". Neji didn't beat around the bush when it came to conversations, he just got right to the point. Although at this moment Sasuke did wish he had some type of warning on this one.

He sighed before adding to the conversation. "Well that's certainly not good news"

Naruto stayed silent through the entire conversation and let Neji and Sasuke converse back and forth before he asked what the fuck was going on and why they were even talking about Yahiko.

"Is he family of yours Sasuke?"

"He killed a family around 11 years ago but was never arrested due to lack of evidence. Even though the police and our families knew he was behind it all, he didn't actually cause the accident himself and there was not enough evidence to convict him with anything. He did, however get a restraining order from our family so he left town and we never saw him again".

"Does he have any connection with Naruto?"

Sasuke looked nervously at Naruto. He knew exactly what connection they had and something was starting to make sense. His family were close and shared no secrets so they were all aware of any situations like this within the family and he was told when he was old enough to understand. Naruto's family were killed 11 years go in a house fire. Although Naruto was never told the story of what really happened that night. All he knows is there was a house fire and he was the only one who made it out alive. Ever since then, he's had a fear of fire as that's the only memory he has of his early childhood. The nightmares he had, were all too much for him. That's why when he was at the orphanage, they spared him the details and let him have what happy memories he could create of his family, remain the way he wanted them to.

Sasuke, ignoring Neji's answer directly, looked Naruto dead in the eye. - _Sigh- I guess I have no choice._

"Naruto, do you want to know what happened with your family all those years ago?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. _What the…? How does he?_

To be continued…


	7. Truth

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

 **SEXUAL SCENES**

 **BAD LANGUAGE**

 **SEX ABUSE**

 *** = flashback or dream**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACERS. THEY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto OFC *rolls eyes***

* * *

" _Naruto, do you want to know what happened with your family all those years ago?"_

 _Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. What the…? How does he?_

 **Chapter 7 - Truth**

Naruto just looked at Sasuke in confusion. "What are you talking about? My family died in a house fire.. didn't they?"

"I'll leave you guys to it. It seems like you have a lot to talk about." Neji left the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on and why you are _investigating_ Yahiko?"

"Well, for starters he hurt you-"

"-and you're looking for revenge? Shouldn't that be me?"

"Do you know how old he is Naruto?"

"Um… I don't know, about 20 or something. I don't care about any of this. Actually I don't care to learn anything about that asshole so I'm asking you Sasuke, to just leave it!"

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because there's more going on and I need to know that you're safe. There something not right about him."

"Of course there's something not right with him! Do you think normal people go around trying to rape-" Naruto sighed cutting himself off not wanted those memories to replay in his mind. "Look Sasuke, just forget about Yahiko. Kiba kicked him out right and he'll be gone by the end of the year so it's not as if I'll be spending the next 3 years with him. He's not going to want to come near me now that he got caught".

"Actually Naruto, he doesn't even go to college".

"Wait what?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. "Sasuke pulled out his phone and showed him the text he received from Yahiko using Naruto's phone . "He's far from leaving you alone".

Naruto stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He was so confused. Why was Sasuke going to this much effort for him. Was something really going on that he didn't know about? He couldn't take any more drama he was already struggling to keep his drinking under control as it is. This was definitely not the start to his first semester in college that he had in mind. He was hoping this would be a fresh start for him as well as Sasuke. Everything they've been through you would think they could at least just move past any unnecessary hurt. So why was he pushing this so much? _Wait a minute. He mentioned my family. What the hell was that about?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sasuke was worried if this might be a bit too much for Naruto to deal with especially how bad he has been handling situations lately.

"You asked me if I wanted to know what happened to my family all those years ago. What did you mean by that?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm curious".

"Alright, if you're sure. Do you want to go to dinner?"

Naruto just nodded wondering if this was his way of buttering him up for a bad conversation. What could Sasuke possibly know about his family. They didn't even know each other when they were alive. Did they?

* * *

Yahiko was pacing back and forth the empty dance hall of Club Rogue. _One month. He's given me one month to get the blonde here. I'm going to have to approach them myself. How am I going to get him here? Damnit why did I have to get myself into this…_

The door to the club opened and the dark haired man walked in.

"It's his birthday next month" he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Who's birthday?"

"Our little blonde friend. October 10th"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh I don't know. Just thought it might be a good opportunity to get him here"

"What makes you think he's going to want to come here on his own will"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Yahiko. Besides, I know you won't let me down"

"Do you know the Uchiha?" Yahiko blurted out the question without thinking. It had been on his mind ever since his boss' reaction to the name. And the resemblance. Damn that resemblance is uncanny.

"Why do you ask?" The dark haired man knew that Yahiko had probably put two and two together after his mention of Sasuke's relationship to Naruto. Ever since that incident 11 years ago he had to cut all his ties with his family. He was banished. Forgotten. All because he wanted revenge for that damn family ruining his life. He thought Uchihas would stick together. But apparently that was not the case for him. "Yahiko. What do you know about the Uchihas?"

"Nothing much I guess. Just that they are high profiles, rich, and…"

"And?"

"And they look a lot like… you"

"You catch on quick"

"So it's true? You're an Uchiha?"

"Madara Uchiha to be exact". Madara never told many people his real name. Especially since his reputation was trashed after seeking his revenge on the Uzumaki family. Although not many people remembered much of how he looked because all Uchihas looked pretty similar anyways.

"Are you going to tell me why you want Naruto so much?"

"I told you before. That's none of your concern. I will say this much. Yahiko, don't get too attached to the blonde. He's not going to be around for much longer. Make sure you give him the birthday to remember."

"Sure".

* * *

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress said serving the food to Naruto and Sasuke. They had returned to the bistro they'd grown to love as it was right on campus so they didn't have far to walk. The walk to the restaurant was silent. Sasuke didn't want to start a troubling conversation until he knew Naruto was comfortable. And surrounded by distractions if he needed it.

Sasuke shook his head indicating that they'll only have the water which was provided on the table. He looked over to Naruto who had already started eating, and who still hadn't said a word since they left the dorm.

"I guess I will start at the beginning" Sasuke prompted. Naruto didn't say anything and continued to eat. He didn't give Sasuke any eye contact. He was nervous about what he was about to tell him. Is this going to be as bad as he's setting it up to be? Did he really want to hear this?

"11 years ago, your father Minato was working for Uchiha Enterprises. A man named Hashirama was working with him on a construction project for a new art gallery which was opening up in town. Unfortunately the two of them didn't get along so well. Hashirama was dating my uncle at the time, Madara Uchiha. So he was hanging around a lot and knew the tension was just getting worse between them. Eventually it was proving more difficult for the two of them to get along enough to be able to work together, so your father quit the project which also resulted him getting fired. Obviously your father had a family to support so he wasn't best pleased. Getting fired from an Uchiha run company can ruin a man's reputation in any industry so he knew it was going to be difficult to get another job that paid as well. As angry as Minato was, he stole the most important documents and blueprints that had been trusted to the company from the man who owned the art gallery and everything of value in it".

"What happened next?"

Sasuke drew a small breath of relief as he was worried Naruto had tuned out at the sound of his father's name. With this he continued.

"Well without those documents, Hashirama couldn't finish the project which costed the company millions as well as the trust of their most valuable client. Hashirama was very passionate about the company as he knew it meant a lot our family. To Madara. Hashirama had told the Uchihas and his boyfriend about his falling out with Minato and how he was the only other person who still had access to the safe and the documents. With this information, Madara saw red and told them all that he would handle it himself. Madara is a bit of a loose cannon. He's a bit twisted and has a bad way of handling situations. Minato was a good man and he regretted his stupid decision and returned the documents back to company. But the damage had already been done. Madara knew how important this Art Gallery deal was for Hashirama and saw how much it crushed him when they lost the contract over this"

"So what has this got to do with anything?"

"Well after he had returned the documents Hashirama had followed Minato home in hope to make peace with him. Madara as evil as he was, did the cruelest thing a man can do. He had someone set fire to your house"

"Wait… what?"

"Madara was the reason your house burned down. He wanted revenge so he tried to kill your family"

"I always thought it was just an accidental house fire. And Hashirama was-"

"He was the man who saved your life. He died in the process of getting you out".

"He died… because of me."

"No Naruto, he died because Madara set fire to your house. You were just a child"

"Wait so… what has this all got to do with Yahiko. Where does he fit into all of this?"

"Well you see... that's what we are trying to figure out. We recently discovered that the club which Yahiko claimed to own is actually owned by none other than Madara Uchiha"

"Madara owns Club Rogue?"

"Apparently... And for some reason he has a fixation on you Naruto. That's why I'm worried"

"This makes no sense. Why would Yahiko be interested in me if Madara was the one who-"

"That's exactly it. That's what I need to find out because if Madara is still looking for revenge, it's you who he'll want it for"

"Revenge… for being the reason his lover died"

"Exactly... If he hadn't tried to save you he would've been alive, and you would be dead too. Just like he wanted. His plan backfired and messed him up. For your safety the police had him banished from the same town and once you got older you were just spared the gory details and-"

"-and they told me it was an accident when in reality they were fucking murdered".

"Naruto…"

"Why haven't you ever told me this before?!"

"I didn't want you to live your life blaming yourself or going through that hurt of knowing this. It was enough that you were getting bullied, dealing with drinking and also trying to help me through… through my difficult time, it would've been too much for you…"

"So what's different? Why put me through this now?"

"Because we made a promise be honest and I love you. That's what's different"

"What a lame excuse"

Naruto couldn't deal with the fact his parents were murdered by the very family of the man he was in love with. Why would he hide something this important to him? _All those years ago. The smoke… the fire… the screaming… oh god the screaming. I trigged manic anxiety from that day._

"I'm sorry Naruto, please understand. I was only trying to-"

"I don't remember much from that day"

Sasuke stood up and went to sit next to Naruto on the other side of the booth. Naruto was staring down at his plate, playing with his food as he talked.

"I remember… just crying all the time. Just constant pain and confusion wondering what the hell was going on. Wondering where my mom was, where my dad was and why I was being taken away. At first I thought my parents had left me. I was… alone"

"You're not alone anymore Naruto. You hear me?" Sasuke put his arm around the blonde who had started to cry.

"I can't do this… it's… too much…" Naruto climbed over Sasuke and ran as fast as he could out of the Bistro. He ran so fast until he couldn't run any more. He stopped in front of a bar. _Why now? Why now?!_

Sasuke put his head in his hands. _Damnnit, how can I help him...? I can't do this alone. I have to find out what Yahiko wants and fast._

* * *

Neji had spent the last hour filling Shikamaru in on everything which he missed. When they moved to college they didn't know that things would be this dramatic in the first semester.

"Naruto seems to be battling a lot of inner demons that he's brought with him. Are you sure he can handle all of this?" Shikamaru asked worried that the blonde might go into overload.

"I don't know. We both don't know Naruto and Sasuke well enough to evaluate the situation. Though, they're our friends now so I guess all we can do is help them with whatever they need"

"Sasuke's a smart guy. If he's worried this much that something is wrong then I trust that"

"Yeah, Sasuke doesn't seem like the type to be overdramatic. If something is worrying him, it has to be important"

"So what does he need us to do?"

"Find out as much as you can about Yahiko. The only thing we don't know is how he has a connection with Madara and Naruto"

"Is he not just simply working for him?"

"Could be. Yahiko seems like he's got his own agenda aside from that possibility"

Naruto was stumbling through campus when he found himself stood outside of Club Rogue. _Madara Uchiha huh? Fucking bastard. My mother… my father… he took them both._ Without thinking he rolled up to the bouncer who was standing in front of the door.

"Are you on the list young man?"

"N-no…"

"Well I'm sorry, this is a private club. No name, no entry"

"Could you tell Yahiko that Naruto is here? He's expecting me"

"Yahiko?"

"Yes. Tough ginger guy. Way too much metal on his face. I'm sure you know the asshole he practically lives here"

Before the doorman could reply to his statement, Yahiko had ascended from the entrance.

"It's alright, he's with me"

Naruto shook at the sight of this bastard. What the fuck is he thinking? What if he tries something again? _Just don't be alone with him and you'll be fine. I just need to find out what Madara looks like. Damnit this is a terrible idea. I really shouldn't have drunk so much…_

"You coming?" Yahiko asked as he walked back inside.

Naruto unconsciously followed him.

Yahiko proceeded to walk towards the private rooms.

"I don't fucking think so, you bastard"

"Oh come on Naruto, I am sorry about that night."

"Yeah right, do you know what you fucking did to me?!"

"I did… and I regret it. I really am sorry"

"Yeah whatever. That's not why I'm here"

"Oh?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Madara. Madara Uchiha"

Yahiko's eyes widened at the mention of his boss' name. _What the… He knows… Madara?_ "I…I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me I know he owns this club. What do you want with me?"

Yahiko started to panic. If his cover is blown and ruins the plan for his boss, then he'll be in serious trouble. He decided to just play dumb and try to act ignorance. Besides, it's not as if he could know anything right?

"Yeah he owns the club, but I've never met him"

"Why did you claim to own it?"

"Heh isn't that obvious?"

" _Obviously_ not"

"I… say that to try and impress people I like" He said with a nervous laugh. "I figured that if I said I owned a club then-"

"-Then people would sleep with you thinking you're such a big shot"

"Y-yeah I guess you could put it like that"

"You really are a bastard aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I am"

Naruto had always been naïve and too forgiving. Something inside him wanted to forget what he did to him. But he was drunk and that's not a decision he could make just yet.

"Naruto I…-"

"No... It's too soon. I can't forgive you"

"But, there's hope?"

"I… I don't know Yahiko… you really hurt me"

"How can I make it up to you" _this is my chance._

Yahiko starred at a now silent Naruto. He wanted to know what he was thinking so he could plan his next move. If he didn't figure this out now, he doesn't know when he'll get another opportunity.

"A little bird told me it's your birthday next month?"

"Y-yeah"

"How about you have it here? I'm going to be out of town but… it's the least I can do"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because no matter what I did… I actually do like you, Naruto"

"Right…"

"We don't have to be friends. We don't have to be anything. Just let me do this one thing for you to show you how sorry I am. I messed up I know. You can invite anyone you want"

Naruto thought that it was weird that he wanted to throw him a birthday party when he barely knew him but it was a good chance to take to find Madara. He knew he wouldn't be able to access the club without Yahiko and there's not a chance in hell that he'd consider being friends or even pretending to be with this man. This was the only opportunity he'll get.

"Fine, but you'll be out of town right?"

"Right"

Naruto started to feel a bit dizzy. All the alcohol and emotions were stirring up inside of him and he felt like he was going to… _I'm gonna puke._ Naruto bent over and started to throw up in front of Yahiko.

Yahiko started to walk towards Naruto when three men came running up behind Naruto.

"Take another step and you're fucking dead"

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had arrived at the club. Surprisingly when you show the doorman your ID with the name Uchiha on it, it grants you access go figure. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him back while Shikamaru and Neji approached Yahiko.

"If you've touched him, I swear".

"Listen, you've got it all wrong I wasn't-"

Sasuke glared at Yahiko feeling his blood boil at his smirk "You have 3 seconds to disappear or I swear down ill-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto shouted after finishing throwing up. "He didn't do anything. He apologised. Just… fucking take me home. Please".

Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke as he caught him. _Dobe what were you thinking._ He picked up Naruto and they all began to leave.

"What did you come here for, Sasuke?"

Neji turned around as Sasuke kept on walking ignoring Yahiko's question. "Give me Naruto's phone"

 _Oh that's right, I still have it._ "Oh… yeah sure, here. I was… going to return it" He said nervously as he handed it to Neji. This guy was… really intimidating. And that was saying something coming from him.

* * *

Sasuke had carried Naruto back to the dorms. He took him to their room and lay him down.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm… not alright"

Sasuke took off his shoes along with Naruto's and slipped under the covers with him. He pulled Naruto close to him and hugged him tight.

"Whatever you need, I'm here. I'm not just your best friend anymore Naruto, I'm your boyfriend"

Naruto started laughing.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Nothing" he said still laughing, "It's just, funny how things have changed so fast, you know?"

"HN, guess your right"

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. They both slept peacefully that night.

To be continued…


	8. Meltdown

**WARNING – BOY X BOY – YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE**

 **DRUG ABUSE**

 **SEXUAL SCENES**

 **BAD LANGUAGE**

 **SEX ABUSE**

 *** = flashback or dream**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACERS. THEY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto OFC *rolls eyes***

 **!Authors notes!**

 **The plot is starting to pick up a bit now, I'm sorry if it's a bit slow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Meltdown**

 **October 5** **th** **Monday**

It had been a difficult month. Naruto had been hitting the drink hard and Sasuke was almost in defeat over it. Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba all tried to pitch in as much as they could but Naruto pushed away anyone who had tried to help. Naruto had been going out almost every day since Sasuke told him the truth about his family. The only thing on his mind was getting his own revenge on Madara. Although he only thought about this when he was under the influence. And that was pretty much daily. Naruto had missed a lot of his classes and was seriously falling behind in his classwork.

Naruto had distanced himself from Sasuke. They hadn't kissed, touched or even talked properly. He had gone into serious meltdown. Way worse than high school. Sasuke didn't know how to help the blonde. But Sasuke had moved closer to finding out about Yahiko. He don't know how he found out, but his brother Itachi had sent him a file on Yahiko and it turns out he was the one who started the house fire for Madara all those years ago. So they've been working together all this time.

It was Monday morning and Sasuke had woken up early for his Business class. He saw an exhausted Naruto passed out on his bed in last night's clothes. _I wonder what time he got in last night_. He pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make things better dobe, just hang in there".

* * *

Yahiko had received the guest list from Naruto for this Saturday. _It's almost time… I wonder if Madara is actually going to kill him. How is he going to do it in a room full of people who knows Naruto? I don't really know if I want him dead… he's just a kid. Damnit Yahiko pull yourself together for fuck sake_. He knew he didn't have time for second thoughts. If he didn't bring Naruto here on October 10th, then he'll probably be the one who ends up dead.

"Yahiko. Is everything set for the weekend?"

"Yes, Madara. He's invited a bunch of people"

"Good. Make sure you aren't here"

"What? You mean I have to leave?"

"Do you want to be caught up in it? You are already known on campus for almost raping the kid. I'm pretty sure if something were to happen to him, you'd be the first they'd come looking for"

As much as he hated it, he was right. He would be the one that they came looking for. But could he stay away? Sometimes he wished he never met Madara then maybe he'd of actually became a decent man. Ah well, no point dwelling on it now he thought. What's done is done. He looked at the guest list. _Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki._ He'd never thought about it before but that name rang a bell. Where had he heard that name before? _Uzumaki… Uzumaki… OH! That's right. A job he did for Madara some time ago… he set fire to a house in Konaha and killed a family with the same name. Although that kid that escaped… hold on a minute_. Yahiko had a realisation. The kid that escaped the house fire… was an Uzumaki. Was this… Naruto? _Oh my… it's all starting to make sense. Boss' lover died in that fire because he was saving that kid… come to think of it, he never did speak of it. The spying on college kids, this long ass job… he was waiting for him all this time. He's had me wait for Naruto all this time._

"You've figured it out then". Madara stared at Yahiko as he had a realisation. "Don't turn back on me now. I've waiting so long for this"

"You're planning on killing the kid Hashirama saved"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" Madara pinned Yahiko to the wall. "Don't you EVER say his name you hear me?!"

"O-okay, I'm s-sorry just put me down!" Madara shoved him against the wall and stepped back. "Won't killing Naruto be… a waste of his sacrifice?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"He… died saving him. If you kill him, his death would've been for nothing"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You're getting far too chatty for my liking Yahiko. I've been too soft on you. That's enough prying. This has nothing to do with you. You work for me and that is it. Just get the fucking job done. I don't want to hear you input. The blonde will die on Saturday" Madara slammed the door shut.

 _Fine. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get…_

* * *

Sasuke was early to his Business class so he was catching up with some homework he'd missed. He sat in the middle of the lecture hall. He had 10 minutes before class started so he thought he'd try and call Naruto to see if he was awake. As he pulled his phone out to call Naruto he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him.

"Hey… Sasuke" to Sasuke's shock Naruto actually turned up to the business class he had taken on as extra credit. He had only attended one lecture so he was pretty behind, but little did Naruto know, Sasuke had been handing in Naruto's assignments for him.

"I didn't expect to see you in class today Naruto" He said with a smile as Naruto took a seat next to him. "It's good to see you out and about… you know, without a drink in your hand".

"Yeah well don't get used to it"

Sasuke sighed as he was about to argue against him when the professor had begun to start the lecture.

2 hours later after the class Sasuke was determined for him to have at least one sober day. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his boyfriend and he needed to help him.

"Naruto… have you eaten today?"

"I had a quick breakfast.. I'm not all that hungry"

"Still I really think you should eat something"

"I have plans already, sorry" Naruto stood up putting away his things into his backpack.

"What… plans?"

"I'm going over to Club Rogue to… finalise some details"

"Club Rogue?! What the fuck are you doing going there?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm having my 18th birthday party there. I… sent you the invite over Facebook remember"

"Yeah but I didn't think that was serious I mean… the things that happened there. Yahiko… Madara…"

"Yahiko already said they're going to be out of town"

"Both of them?"

"Um… yeah. Both of them" Naruto felt bad for lying to Sasuke but he didn't want him to know the real reason for him having his party there.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Can't we just do what we normally do on your birthday?"

"What?"

"You know… Movies, a few drinks. And perhaps… spend time with each other?"

"We can spend time with each other at the party"

Naruto threw on his backpack and left the hall leaving Sasuke with his head on the desk in defeat. _I'm losing him… I don't know what I'm doing anymore…_ He looked at his wrists which showed some lightly healed scars that had been left when he used to self harm in high school. Things in his family were always so strict and bleak ever since the Madara incident. It took them years to build up trust for the company again. His father became depressed and was over working, his mother was also depressed at her husband's absence and his brother Itachi was working all hours so that he could keep the company flowing smoothly. It was lonely and his father would sometimes beat him if he even got bad grades. Eventually Sasuke started to get depressed himself and began to self-harm. He felt lost until he bumped into that blonde on that very eventful day. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on the desk. Eventually he fell asleep.

* _Sasuke was wandering the halls of his high school trying to forget the events of this morning. Why was his father always angry at him? No matter how hard he tries he was never good enough. He was sick of the pain, the tears… the loneliness. When was it all going to end? His family used to be so close and so happy. So what happened? He headed for the bathrooms down the hall. Everyone was out for lunch so there shouldn't be anyone around here for a while. Sasuke had begun to cut.. It was addicting and it numbed the pain in his heart. He wanted to feel something. This time though… he had enough. Would people even remember him if he just ended it right now? Sasuke had come to the decision that today will be the day. He just couldn't do it anymore. He had no one, and every effort wasn't good enough so what was the point in trying anymore… as he was about to turn the corner down the corridor he was met with a blonde in a panicked hurry as he almost knocked him over as his books went flying out of his hands. What the…_

" _"AH, I'm so sorry… Please. I didn't mean to..." Naruto said shaking trying to pick up the stack of books he had knocked out of his hand, " h-here.. Please forgive me, I'll do anything just please don't-"_

 _Sasuke couldn't understand why this blue eyed blonde was in such a panic over a mere accident. He leaned down and cupped the bottom of his chin. "Hey, it's alright… calm down. It was an accident", he said with a smile. Something about this boy made him smile. He wanted to wipe away his tears and hug him. But he thought that would've been way too weird and probably would have freaked him out more. So instead he reached a hand out to him._

 _"Here stand up", Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand._

 _"T-thank you", he said as Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head_

 _Suddenly a group of boys appeared around the corner."Ah if it isn't Sasgay Uchiha. Losers sticking together I see!"_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto said as he began to cry._

 _"You're such a fucking cry baby!" The boy said as he pointed at Naruto_

 _What the fuck was these guys' problem? They're always picking on this boy. I've had enough of jerks like this thinking they can just make people's lives a misery._

 _"Back the fuck off! You got nothing better to do than bully people who are better than you?" Sasuke snapped. He felt the strong urge to protect this boy but he didn't know why._

 _"I-it's alright.. You don't have to-" but before he could continue Sasuke had punched the boy right between the eyes and sent him flying to the ground._

 _"From now on, you stay away. Got it?!". The rest of the group started to back away not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Uchiha. The bully stood up wiping the blood that had emerged from his nose with the back of his hand. They all started to walk away until he shouted down the hall, "Why don't you just hurry up and kill yourself already, we all know you want to! Do us all a favour Uchiha scum"._

 _Little did they know he was about to do just that if it hadn't been for them chasing Naruto. Fate works in such twisted ways._

 _"Thank you, Sasuke", Naruto said with a very large smile._

 _"He placed his hand on top of Naruto's who was resting on his shoulder. "Anytime, Naruto". He smiled knowing that Naruto was unaware he had just saved him._

* * *

An hour passed and Sasuke felt himself being shaken. _W-what? I fell asleep? Where am I?_ Sasuke had fallen asleep in the lecture hall and students had flocked in for a class that was starting.

"Um… excuse me but you'll have to leave. I have a class in here. You'll have to sleep somewhere else I'm afraid" the professor said scratching his head nervously.

"Oh of course. My apologies" Sasuke stood up grabbing his bag and leaving quickly. Well that wasn't totally embarrassing. _I don't even remember falling asleep. Why did I dream of that day?_ Sasuke was walking through campus heading back to the dorms when he got a phone call. _Neji?_

"Neji? What is it?"

" _Sasuke! Its Naruto"_

Sasuke's heart sank. _Shit what has happened_

" _Sasuke? You still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry. What's going on?"

" _Naruto's been in a fight. He's in hospital"_

"What?! Which hospital? Is he okay?!" Sasuke had started running in the direction of the nearest cab stop. What has the dobe got himself into.

" _It's the campus general. It's about 10minutes away"_

"I'll be right there!" Sasuke hung up and got into the first available cab. He motioned the driver as they made their way to the hospital. _Please be okay. Please be okay._

Sasuke had arrived to the hospital still in a panic not knowing what state his blonde was in. He rushed over the front desk, pushing in front of everyone else who was waiting there.

"What room is Naruto Uzumaki in! Please!"

"Hold up sir" the receptionist said whilst engaged in a phone call

"NARUTO. UZUAMAKI. WHICH FUCKING ROOM!" Sasuke knew he was being an arrogant arsehole but at this point he didn't even care. He just needed to see his boyfriend.

"Alright, calm down! Jeeze" She started to type into the computer, slower than what appealed to Sasuke.

"Could you hurry the fuck up please?"

"Uz-u-ma-ki…."

"Yes. What room!"

"Ah here we are! It appears he's in room 303 on floor 4. As you come out of the elevator you take a right towards-" before the nurse could continue Sasuke had already started to run up the 4 flights of stairs. Fuck waiting for the lift. _Please be okay Naruto, you fucking reckless idiot._

As he rushed down the hall he saw Neji sitting on the bench in the corridor.

Neji stood up as he saw him. "Sasuke."

"Neji! Is he okay is he hurt? Is he-"

"Sasuke calm down. He's fine, look" Neji pointed through the window on the door of his room. He saw Naruto lying on the hospital bed all bloody and bruised.

"He… doesn't look okay"

"He's just a bit bruised. Most of the blood isn't his anyways"

"What happened?"

"Someone got up in his face trying to be clever. He apparently shoved him and Naruto snapped and started to beat the crap out of him. I'm not sure if he's going to press charges but he messed him up pretty bad"

"And Naruto?"

"Apparently after he knocked him to the floor he started to go crazy. Flipping over bar stools, punching walls. The police said he was trying to injure himself when they pulled him away"

"Naruto…" Sasuke put his hand to the glass. He was so angry at himself for letting things get this far. His father would be… so disappointed in him. He can't even save his boyfriend. How pathetic.

"Sasuke… don't beat yourself up. Go to him. He needs you to be strong"

Sasuke opened the door. The nurse cleaning the blood off the scrapes on his knuckles. His eyes met those of the beautiful pair of blue eyes he knows and loves. He's in there somewhere, he just wants him back. His bubbly blonde, so full of life and positivity. Sasuke leaned down and stroked his hair.

"Hey, dobe" He smiled, reassuring him that he wasn't mad at him. "What have you gotten yourself into this time huh?"

Naruto laughed a little at his lover's attempt of making him smile. He had sobered up and felt a lot better with Sasuke there. He wished he hadn't pushed him away. He thought he had ruined their relationship for sure.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I just… I don't know what to do anymore"

"It's okay you idiot. I'm here okay? Just use my strength if you don't have any. I'm always going to be here"

"I know… thank you, Sasuke"

"You scared me you know. I was worried"

"Heh sorry..." Naruto said has he caressed Sasuke's cheek. He noticed a tear rolling down his face.

"Next time, use a punching bag and not a wall, got it?"

"Got it. Dont cry Sasuke. Please"

"I... can't help it. I don't want to lose you"

"You wont... I'll stop. I promise"

The nurse turned and smiled at Sasuke. "Are you a relative?"

"Sasuke is my boyfriend. I don't have any family"

"Oh I see. Well in that case, you can take him home when you're ready. Just make sure you keep on top of those wounds on your hands so they don't get infected".

Sasuke helped Naruto stand up. He was in a lot of pain. Not because of the fight, but the alcohol he had consumed over the past few weeks had started to take its toll on him. He couldn't do it anymore. Not only to himself, but to Sasuke. He finally realised he needed to sort himself out if he was even going to be able to do something about Madara.

"Sasuke… will you…"

"I'll help you, dobe. You don't need to ask"

Sasuke gently kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 **Friday 9** **th** **October**

It had been a few days since Naruto's meltdown and he had calmed down a lot. His head was a lot more clear and he had stopped drinking. Sasuke had taken the week off classes with permission from the professors so that he could take care of Naruto. It was the day before Naruto's birthday, and with the assumption that he had cancelled the party, Sasuke had went out and bought Naruto a present. They didn't really do presents for each other because he knew that Naruto would feel bad not being able to afford to give Sasuke anything. They had always just spent their birthdays in each other's company, watching movies and eating junk food. It was perfect for them. Sasuke assumed that they'd just do the same this year but since it was his 18th he wanted to get him something special that he'd like. Naruto had been spending some time playing on Kiba's games console so he thought that he would buy him one of his own.

Sasuke smiled at the thought of Naruto's stubborn pride as he imagined his face opening the gift. He knows that he would freak out at the thought of Sasuke spending so much money on him, but he didn't care. He knows it would make the dobe smile and that's what he wanted.

It was Friday night and Naruto and Sasuke had been getting closer the past few days with Sasuke looking after him. They were lying on Sasuke's bed watching a movie when Naruto had begun to kiss Sasuke's neck.

"Oh… that.. Feels good"

"Yeah you like that?" Naruto said smirking at the raven. Naruto's hand slowly made its way up the Uchihas shirt and started to play with his nipple making the man let out a small moan. "That… was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life" he said as he laughed at the ravens slip.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Sasuke said bringing the blonde closer.

"I just… I love you, Sasuke"

"I love you too, dobe"

"You know how last time we… Uhh… you know"

"Gave each other a blowjob" the raven stated not batting an eyelash

Naruto gave out a nervous laugh. "Heh, yeah that. Well I um…"

"Yes?"

"I want to go all the way"

Sasuke blushed and could feel a tingle making its way down to his crotch. "Are… you sure?"

Naruto pulled the Uchiha close. He felt that the blonde had already got a hard erection pulsing in his pants. This made him hard in return. _I want to fuck this man so badly_ Sasuke thought.

To be continued.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LEMON. THEIR FIRST TIME ;)**


	9. First Time

**WARNING – BOY X BOY = YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, BAD LANGUAGE, SEX ABUSE**

 ***= FLASHBACK or DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO OR THE RIGHTS GO TO Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Alright I know it's been MONTHS since I updated this story but I lost inspiration. Since I've started 2 new fanfictions, I want to bring this one back from the dead since I'm writing again! Sorry for the absence!**

* * *

" _I want to go all the way"_

 _Sasuke blushed and could feel a tingle making its way down to his crotch. "Are you sure?"_

 _Naruto pulled the Uchiha close. He felt that the blonde had already got a hard erection pulsing in his pants. This made him hard in return. I want to fuck this man so badly, Sasuke thought._

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – First Time**

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, grinding their erections together, hard. He pulled Naruto's shirt off slowly above his head, tossing it to the floor. Naruto was kissing him so hard and fast. He had never seen the blonde so horny. It pleased Sasuke more. Naruto almost ripped Sasuke's shirt off his back. He needed this. He wanted the raven so badly. The past few days were a nightmare and he wanted all the pain to go away. Naruto responded by grinding their hard erections faster but ended up wincing in pain.

"Naruto, slow down, you're still bruised" Sasuke said gently caressing his slightly purple body.

"Sorry… I'm just…"

"Horny?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment but it was true.

"Come here" Sasuke brought Naruto into a cuddle, using it as an opportunity to flip their positions, so that Sasuke was now on top.

"That was sneaky, bastard"

"This way, it'll be less pressure"

"You just want to be on top first don't you?" Naruto teased.

"Just shut up and take your pants off" with that Naruto pulled his jeans down along with his boxers revealing his hard, dripping erection. Naruto tugged on the waistband of Sasuke's pants, motioning him to do the same. Sasuke followed the hints until they both were staring at each other, hard and naked.

"Um… I don't know what to do" Naruto said in embarrassment. He had watched enough porn and movies to know exactly how a man and a woman were to have sex, but he wasn't sure what was proper for two men to have sex. He was far too proud to ask.

"Let me take the lead" Sasuke said confidentially. Even though he too, was a virgin, he wasn't as much of an idiot as his blonde and had more common sense to know what to do.

Sasuke kissed the blondes neck roughly resulting in a very sexy moan in appreciation of the gesture. The ravens hand began to pump Naruto's aching cock. The blonde arched back at the sudden contact.

"Ah- Sas-uke..." he was panting and moaning heavily as the raven tightened his grip getting faster and harder. Sasuke felt like he was going to cum on the spot watching the scene unfold in front of him. The way Naruto's abs tightened at the pleasure, the way his face lit up at the intimacy. This felt so… right. He wanted every inch of Naruto. The blonde was close to reaching climax when he pulled the raven down into a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other's and Sasuke was ready to fuck him senseless at the sounds of his moans. Sasuke bit down Naruto's bottom lip and he felt him cum so hard into his hand.

"Ff-uuuck. Sasuke… so good" Sasuke smiled at him.

"Feel good, dobe?"

"I need you now. I swear if you don't fuck me now I'm going to turn you over and do it myself"

"Okay okay" Sasuke laughed at his impatient and horny boyfriend. With that, the raven circled the end of Naruto's dripping cock with the tips of his fingers, causing the blonde to scream in pleasure from the aftermath of his orgasm still running through his cock.

"B-bastard" Naruto screamed out. His cock felt so sensitive but so good at the touch of the raven.

He circled the rim of Naruto's entrance feeling slightly nervous. _Fuck… I have no lube_. Sasuke didn't want their first time to be uncomfortable. He understood their first time was going to hurt but he didn't want to hurt Naruto more than he needed to especially since he was still bruised up and wasn't an expert in this activity.

Naruto noticed the Uchiha's hesitation and was wondering if he was having second thoughts.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Before he could answer the raven entered a finger into Naruto's entrance.

"Uuuh... never-mind" It felt strange at first but his body started to relax through the movement of the raven's fingers as he entered a second finger.

"Is it okay?"

Naruto only responded with moans which answered the Uchiha's question. After a few minutes of preparing the blonde, Sasuke's cock was dripping and aching to make love to his moaning blonde beneath him. But Naruto could still sense the hesitation in the raven.

Naruto sat up as Sasuke's fingers exited the blonde. He kissed the raven hard on the lips and looked him in the eye.

"If you're not ready we don't have to go any further" he said, even though he was aching to feel his boyfriends, rather large, cock inside him.

Sasuke laughed, "Dobe I'm not hesitating because I'm nervous"

"Then why?"

"I… have no lube. It's going to hurt you more"

Naruto laughed. His boyfriend had always been so overly prepared and it was so rare for him to just live in the moment. Naruto reached over into Sasuke's bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"Will this do as a substitute?" Naruto said opening his legs seductively

"Fuck… you're just asking for trouble" Naruto squeezed the lotion slowly into his hands, as to tease the raven. He continued by lathering it up in his hands and rubbing it on Sasuke's aching cock.

"Hnnnn, fuck Naruto"

"You like that?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on to the bed and positioned himself in between the blonde's legs.

He placed the tip of his wet, dripped cock onto Naruto's entrance and leaned down to kiss him.

"I want you to fuck me, teme"

"With pleasure, dobe"

Sasuke thrust inside the blonde slowly. He was so tight but it felt so good. He had to hold back a bit or he was going to cum right there and then, and that wouldn't be much of a first time. Naruto gripped Sasuke hard as his body tensed up and the feel of Sasuke's hard cock entering him. It hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?"

"Is… it supposed to hurt?"

"Just relax, it'll get better if you don't tense up. Trust me okay?" Sasuke kissed the blonde passionately and rubbed a finger over his hard nipple as he started to move slowly inside of him. Naruto moaned in both pain and pleasure. He started to relax as Sasuke's tongue massaged with his own. The ravens' panting was getting heavier in unison with Naruto's. He shifted his hips upwards in time with Sasuke's slow thrusts in need of more friction.

"Fuck... S'suke. More"

Sasuke could feel Naruto relaxing at the intimacy and started to thrust harder as he was fully inside of him.

The more Sasuke moved, the better it felt. There was no more pain, just pleasure as his cock continuously stroked at that sensitive spot inside of him. It didn't take long for Sasuke to find it. They kept the rhythm until they both reached an explosive climax. Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto, both panting and satisfied at their first time.

* * *

Sasuke lay wide awake with Naruto fast asleep beside him with his head on his chest. He pulled his fingers gently through the soft blonde hair thinking about how he could just lie like this forever. He knew he would have to return back to reality soon. He looked down at his boyfriend. His scars were finally healing and the bruises had almost faded away. He looked at the clock and it had passed midnight. It was the dobe's birthday. He was so excited to give him his gift in the morning, although there was still something worrying him. He was still having a birthday party at club rouge. He still had time to talk him out of it. Sasuke pulled the blonde in tighter as he heard a small moan. Naruto lifted his head to face the ravens, opening his eyes halfway.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, sounding still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep. It's still late"

"Why are you still awake?"

Sasuke pulled the blonde up so that he was lying on top of him and their noses touching. He placed a gently kiss on top of his soft pink lips and smiled. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday"

"You're turning soft on me, teme" the blonde said quietly as he fell back into a deep sleep. Sasuke was always surprised at how he could fall asleep so quickly. It was the total opposite to himself who took at least a few hours before he could fall into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **October 10** **th** **– Naruto's Birthday**

Sasuke had woken up before Naruto had even made any sign of movement. He was glad his birthday was on a Saturday so he could spend the entire day with him. Ever since they have been friends, they have each spent their birthdays with each other. Not usually buying gifts for each other, just enjoying each other's company. This was the first time they are celebrating as boyfriends. It was different but it was also his 18th so it was extra special.

Sasuke was in the kitchen making Naruto's favourite breakfast. It was simple, just like his blonde. Blueberry pancakes with plenty of sugar. It had gone 10:30 and he was wondering why Naruto hadn't woken up yet.

"So what did you get Naruto for his birthday, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I got him one of those games consoles he's been obsessed over" Sasuke smiled whilst flipping the pancake.

"The one Kiba has in his dorm?"

"Yeah, the same one"

"Wow, that's an expensive gift!" Shikamaru teased.

"I just hope he'll like it"

"I'm sure he will! Although, it going to make mine and Neji's gift look-"

Before he continued Sasuke cut in, "-you and Neji got him gifts?"

"Um… yeah, we got one from the both of us"

"Oh. I see"

"Is everything alright?"

Sasuke didn't reply and just smiled. He was happy his blonde was finally making real friends. He knew Naruto never really had anyone to buy him gifts during holidays and important dates like this. And since he never had the money to buy for other people either, Sasuke never went overboard with the gifts throughout the years. But the fact that he will be receiving at least 2 gifts this year, he knew the idiot will get emotional thinking they are spoiling him. He was so grateful and selfless like that.

"Does he not like receiving gifts?" Shikamaru asked wondering why Sasuke had gone quiet.

"It's not that" Sasuke took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Growing up he never had any friends except me. He had a few people who he talked to during high school but as much as Naruto cherished every friend he made, they didn't really share the same values or appreciated Naruto as much as he did them"

"I can't imagine how someone as nice and fun as Naruto has a difficult time making friends"

"Yeah, it was a mystery to me too. I can understand why people wouldn't like me, but Naruto is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. He's loyal, trustworthy, kind and would do anything for you. And a lot of people would take advantage of that"

"Is that why he partied a lot?"

"He was desperate for them to like him and for them to think he was cool so he kind of lost his way and who he was for a while trying to please everyone. But when it came down to it, they never really saw him as a serious friend, they got amusement from it"

"That's awful"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

"So I'm guessing when his birthday came around…"

"Nobody really bothered. A couple of times he was just used to have an excuse for a party"

"Well, I guess this time we can make sure he has a birthday to remember!"

"I hope so. I don't want him to have his party at club rouge though"

"Yeah, it is a bit odd after everything that is going on. What about Yahiko?"

"According to Naruto, he's apparently out of town with the owner. It was that bastard's idea to have it there in the first place"

"That's a bit odd…" Shikamaru stated sounding slightly concerned.

"It was his way to apologise for everything apparently. He's paying for everything. It's even a free bar"

"Well it does sound like a party for Naruto"

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah I guess"

"We are all going to be there right? He'll not try anything with all of his friends around him"

"Yeah I guess you're right, Shikamaru"

Sasuke looked at the clock and realised it had gone 11. "That lazy idiot is still in bed"

Shikamaru laughed. "I guess I'll leave you to it. I've got some errands to run so me and Neji will probably meet you back here later before the party. Is there anything you need me to pick up?"

"Actually, I ordered a cake from that little bistro on the corner of campus; could you pick it up for me?"

"Sure thing" Shikamaru threw a lazy wave before leaving the dorm.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door quietly to his and Naruto's room. He closed the door behind him and walked towards his bed where his blonde was still sleeping. He knelt down beside his bed and put his fingers through Naruto's hair. He was so beautiful when he slept. He hadn't seen him sleep this peaceful for a while and felt bad for disturbing him. But he didn't want the idiot to sleep through half of this birthday. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead which received movement from the blonde. He opened his eyes tiredly revealing those sparkling blue orbs which Sasuke got lost in every time he looked into them.

Naruto smiled at the sight of waking up face to face with his beautiful raven. He felt so good. He couldn't remember the last time he slept this good.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Sasuke smiled as he stole a kiss from the blonde's lips.

"M'ning" Naruto said still feeling in a sleepy daze.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Sasuke" the blonde sat up yawning and stretching. His body felt strange as he moved, as if he had gone to the gym the day before.

"How did you sleep?" Sasuke asked as he joined his lover on the bed.

"Really great actually" He said entwining his fingers with the raven's. When the blonde shifted closer to Sasuke, he felt an aching pain in his ass.

"Fuck…"

"What's wrong?"

Naruto put his hand on his ass. "You… really went to town on me last night, Teme" he said glaring at his lover.

Sasuke laughed a mixture of amusement and embarrassment, "Sorry… I guess it's bound to hurt after your first time" He lifted Naruto up onto his lap so that he was straddling him. "Worth it though?" Sasuke said teasing.

"Worth it" Naruto repeated pulling Sasuke in for a passionate kiss.

"I've made you breakfast. Although I'll have to warm it up because I made it a while ago"

Naruto looked at the clock, thinking it was quite early but his eyes widened as the clock read 11:15am.

"Why didn't you wake me up, teme?!"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up" he said planting several kisses on the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned in appreciation. "I love the sounds of your moans, Usuratonkachi"

"Hmmm" Naruto was enjoying the feel of his raven kissing his neck that he couldn't focus on a comeback.

"You want your first present?" Sasuke said suggestively as he began to kiss down his naked torso.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto and Sasuke had emerged from their room after they had showered off this morning's events.

"Sit down, I'll make you breakfast"

"Technically its lunch now, teme"

"Well if you woke up earlier it still would be!" he said hitting him over the head with his hand.

"Ow! Teme! You know you can't hit me on my birthday!" Naruto said pouting.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"It's not a challenge when I win every time"

"Bastard"

"Idiot blonde"

"Hey! Not the hair colour you bastard"

Sasuke loved this. Naruto was looking a lot better and happier and more like himself. He felt like things were going to be alright.

"I'll make you fresh pancakes, these ones have gone stale"

"Pancakes?!" the blonde responded excitedly almost falling out of his seat.

"Yes, dobe pancakes" He said smiling.

"Ahhhhh best birthday ever!"

"Oh even better than the last?"

"Well on my 17th birthday you gave me a pair of converse trainers!"

"And this time?"

"This time I got a boyfriend and a blowjob" he said whilst laughing.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. They hadn't really said stuff like that out loud and the more they did the more real it was. He couldn't be happier that he was moving forward with him like this. Sasuke was glad it didn't take Naruto long to feel comfortable accepting that they fell for each other, especially how much he denied it in the beginning. He knew college was going to change him, but he never expected things to turn out like this.

"Well just so you know you're not going to wear me down as easily as you did those trainers!"

Naruto laughed. "Well even if I do, by next year I can just replace you too"

The raven glared at him. _I'm about to slap that idiot over the head with this spatula!_

With that Sasuke felt two strong arms snake around his waist from behind. "You know I'm only joking, Saaaasssukeeeeeee" he said teasing and kissing his ear whilst pulling him against his hard erection on the ravens backside.

"Idiot. You can't do that when I'm in the middle of cooking"

"I don't see you stopping me"

"You're always horny, Usuratonkachi"

"It's your fault for being so hot"

Sasuke turned his head and kissed the blonde hard on the lips. He couldn't get enough of the taste of him. He turned him on so much it was ridiculous. They were soon interrupted by a loud growling sound coming from the stomach of his idiot blonde.

"Sit down, before you fall down dobe"

"Fine, but after _breakfast_ you're mine"

To be continued.


	10. Change of Plan

**WARNING – BOY X BOY = YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, BAD LANGUAGE, SEX ABUSE**

 ***= FLASHBACK or DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO, THE RIGHTS GO TO Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Sasuke turned his head and kissed the blonde hard on the lips. He couldn't get enough of the taste of him. He turned him on so much it was ridiculous. They were soon interrupted by a loud growling sound coming from the stomach of his idiot blonde._

" _Sit down, before you fall down dobe"_

" _Fine, but after breakfast you're mine"_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Change of Plan**

It was around 3pm and Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the sofa in the living area watching a movie. They had spent most of the day like they usually do on Naruto's birthday but this time Sasuke got to have a little more fun with his blonde now that they were together. And he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate the dobe's special day. Although now that Naruto had made a lot more friends since coming to college, he knew he was going to have to share him, as much as he didn't want to.

Sasuke sat up earning a glare from the blonde who was quite happily snuggled in on his boyfriend's lap.

"Don't glare at me sweetie. It doesn't suit you" Sasuke teased.

"Don't call me _sweetie_ it doesn't suit you either!"

"Alright, Usuratonkachi"

"Bastard"

"For that you're not getting your birthday gift"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. Another gift? "But I thought you already gave me my gift?"

"What, you really think that a blowjob and a couple rounds of fucking after breakfast is enough to give you?"

"Well… yeah it's more than I'd ever thought I would get!" Naruto said laughing in slight embarrassment. He honestly was content in having such intimacy, love and attention as a birthday present. It's all he really wanted and was happy and content with it. Nothing could compare to his raven.

"Well, even so. I have something else for you"

Naruto folded his arms in protest.

"Dobe stop complaining and just accept the fact I want to spoil you alright?"

"Tsk. Fine, teme" he said blushing and pouting.

"I promise it's worth it"

Naruto watched as Sasuke took out a rather large and heavy looking present out of the coat cupboard.

"That's not a very good hiding place, teme!"

"Of course it is. You never fucking hang your coat up or put your shoes away so you were never going to find it in there"

He got him there. Naruto was the type to leave his clothes and shoes lying around in the middle of the floor. Neji and Shikamaru had recently became his lately victims of falling over them around the dorm.

The gift was large, square looking, heavy and nicely wrapped. _I wonder what it could be._

Sasuke placed the gift on his boyfriends lap. He kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday baby"

Naruto smiled and started to unwrap the gift. The raven loved seeing him like this and he hoped this gift would make him happy. As soon as the wrapping was all ripped off, and obviously thrown in the middle of the floor, Naruto's eyes widened at the contents of the gift.

"A-are you fucking kidding me?!"

Sasuke smiled at the blonde. "Do you like it?"

"Sasuke… this is-"

"-A ps4, yes. The same one Kiba has?"

"But… this is the new one…"

"I'm aware of that, dobe"

"Is... this really for me?" Naruto said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Of course it is you idiot, who else would it be for?" Sasuke scooted closer beside him and brought him into a tight hug. "I know you don't like it when I spend money on you, but you're 18 and it's the first time we are celebrating as a couple. I wanted to give you something you'd love"

"I do love it. Thank you Sasuke" he was never one for material things, friendship and company was always the biggest gift someone could give him, but the generosity of his raven touched his heart, especially since he wouldn't do anything like this for anyone else.

"Oh, actually" Sasuke walked back over to the coat closet and pulled out a bag. "I asked Kiba which games were good to get, so I let him choose, here"

"You know, I kind of like this Sasuke better than the bastard I know" Naruto teased.

"Tsk, don't get used to it moron" Sasuke said, hitting him over the head with the back of his hand.

"Ow. Fuck I take that back, bastard!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke put up his middle finger behind his back as he walked to the kitchen. He lied. He loved his bastard more and he wouldn't change him for the world.

Naruto set down his gift in front of the TV and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Naruto?"

"What is it?"

"About tonight"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, taking in his boyfriends scent and feeling content in his arms. "Hmmmm"

"Naruto, are you listening?" He asked whilst returning the hug.

"What's wrong?" He pulled away from the hug slightly, still holding onto the raven. He searched his eyes for answers. "Sasuke?" He asked while brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Will you please change the location for your party?"

Naruto let go of Sasuke. He needed this night to find out more about this Madara Uchiha. "I… can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Sasuke! It's…"

"It's what? You're really going to celebrate your 18th birthday in a club owned by a man who killed your family and a guy who tried to fucking rape you not long ago"

"Fuck you, Sasuke"

"No. I've had to watch you self-destruct over these last few days, and this is one of those most stupid ideas you ever fucking had"

"What would you know about it anyways Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I already sent out the invites on Facebook, it'll be uncool to change it now"

"What a lame excuse" Sasuke said storming past Naruto.

"It's alright for you. You couldn't give a shit whether or not people like you, but guess what, I do"

"Yes and don't I fucking know it"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

By this point both Naruto and Sasuke were standing at opposite end of the rooms. Sasuke couldn't understand what the hell was going through the blondes mind. Why was it so important to have the party there?

"Naruto… I've spent the majority of our friendship picking up the pieces of your shenanigans! Every time you've got so wasted you couldn't get yourself home. Spending days holding you back on the toilet when you're throwing up from a hangover. Knocking two bells out of whoever dared to humiliate you"

"If it was such a bother then why did you do it?"

"Because I love you!"

Sasuke sighed. He had run out of patience and there was nothing more he could say to help the blonde understand. This party had disaster written all over it. But it was his night; there was nothing he could do if Naruto wanted to go there.

"Sasuke… why is it such a big deal"

"Do you know how I felt when I thought he raped you?"

Naruto just looked down at the floor. He hated how he felt that day. So dirty and he was so scared of the man. He knew if Sasuke and Kiba hadn't barged in that day, that Yahiko would've done so much more to him.

Sasuke continued. "My heart bled for you…"

"Sasuke…"

"Please… just stay here with me… please. Naruto… don't go to that place" Sasuke had started to cry. Naruto had never seen Sasuke cry since he was depressed in middle school. It broke his heart to see him like this. Sasuke collapsed to his knees. It wasn't like him to be this weak but it was only Naruto who could do this to him. The blonde was his weakness and he was beyond the point in caring about letting his guard down. He felt… defeated.

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke, knelt down in front of him and brought him into a hug. "Hey… please don't cry" he said as he stroked the back of his neck to calm him down. Every time Sasuke used to have a panic attack or got upset about anything, Naruto used to gently hug him and stroke the back of his neck. It always seemed to do the trick somehow. It was always the little things with Sasuke.

"Please… Don't-"

"Alright. I'll stay, just please stop crying baby"

Sasuke looked up into those beautiful blue eyes with his own teary onyx orbs, searching for answers in the dobe. "You'll stay?"

"Of course I will teme"

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke smiled. Naruto wiped the tears still vacant on the raven's cheeks. He gently caressed his cheek enjoying every moment of this since it's not often they do role reversal. Naruto knew he couldn't go back on his word so he had to figure out another way to get to Madara. Right now Sasuke was more important to him. He thought that maybe he should just let it go… he had shown no signs of contacting him and for all he knew Yahiko might not even know Madara and he could just be your general bastard. He supposed he could put it to rest for the night, and try and enjoy what was left of his birthday.

"Thank you, Naruto. For agreeing to stay"

"It's no problem. C'mon get up off the floor" Sasuke laughed as the blonde helped him up.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me"

"It's alright. It just breaks my heart to see you cry"

"Don't get used to it, idiot" he said regaining his composure.

"It's lucky you're pretty, Uchiha" he said winking at the raven.

* * *

Yahiko was sitting around the poker table with Deidara, Tobi, Nagato, Hidan and Kakazu.

"So why is that blonde brat having his party here after what you did to him?" Deidara asked bluntly.

"I didn't do anything to him, fuck face"

"Yeah but you would have if you weren't interrupted though am I right?" Deidera asked, obviously purposely pushing his buttons.

"Deidara!" Nagato shouted as he through a poker chip at his head, "Knock it off"

"Tsk, bastard"

"Me and Naruto made up. I apologised and to make up for it, I gave him and his new college friends access to the VIP room with a free bar"

"Do you even have the authority to do that?" Kakazu asked, placing his cards down on the table.

"FUCK" Kakazu I swear you're cheating!" Deidera complained as he threw his losing cards on the table.

Yahiko laughed at the bastard. Kakazu was always good at making money especially off these morons. "The boss gave me permission, its fine"

"Since when were you and the boss best friends?" Deidara asked, sounding rather jealous.

"Since none of your damn business that's what!" Yahiko screamed at him. He always had a temper but he couldn't help it when Deidera was constantly pushing his damn buttons.

"How many people are going to be here? It's going to be a real pain having college kids flooding the place" Hidan said slightly annoyed at the inconvenience.

"I'll check his Facebook page, he invited them on there."

"So modern" Nagato said rolling his eyes. "What ever happened to good old fashioned word of mouth? Why does everything have to be plastered over social media?"

"Nagato you're always behind on the times!" Deidara teased.

Yahiko opened up his laptop whilst sitting at the bar. He searched for the event that the blonde had created and apparently there was at least 40 people attending. That was a lot for someone who has only been in college a month. Although Yahiko's face dropped when he saw the most recent status that had been posted in the event.

" _SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO SAID THEY WERE ATTENDING MY PARTY AT CLUB ROGUE TONIGHT. I HAVE HAD TO CHANGE THE LOCATION TO MY DORM BUT YA'LL ARE STILL INVITED SO FEEL FREE TO STILL COME. ILL HAVE PLENTY OF ALCOHOL AND MUSIC. MESSAGE ME FOR ADDRESS"_

"That fucking bastard!" Yahiko shouted whilst throwing his glass so that it smashed off the wall.

"The fuck is wrong with you! That almost hit me!" Deidara shouted back, ducking for his life. "I've had just about enough of your anger issues, seriously get help dude"

"Fuck. Off. DEDIERA!"

"With pleasure"

Nagato walked over the where Yahiko was still staring possessively over the screen on his laptop.

"What happened?"

"He cancelled that's what!"

Nagato didn't know why Yahiko had such a fixation on this brat. What was so special about him anyways? "What does it matter?"

"It matters because he has to be here that's why"

Nagato looked at the rest of the gang sitting around the table. They all looked at Nagato receiving the hint to leave the room. The red head closed the door behind him after they left. "Alright. Tell me what's really going on, Yahiko"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you get involved with many men and women and not one of them has had this much of an effect on you. What is so special about this one?"

Yahiko sighed. Nagato wasn't dumb he was always able to drag secrets out of him. "It's boss. He wants the blonde"

"Really? What would he want with an 18 year old college kid?"

Yahiko walked over to the sofa, signalling Nagato to follow. "I'll tell you everything, but you got to promise not to tell the others"

* * *

"Look at all those people who want to come tonight" Sasuke said, pointing at the messages.

"You sure this place is going to be big enough" Shikamaru teased.

"I'm not used to him being so popular"

Neji looked at the profiles of the people attending. He recognised a few of them from their business classes and most of them are from the classes which Naruto takes and the girls from Kiba's party. "He must've made a good impression at the last party it seems"

Sasuke shivered at the thought. He was hoping he didn't have to punch anyone between the eyes tonight.

Kiba had helped set up Naruto's games console and they were testing it out on the TV in the living room. Sasuke watched as the dobe bonded with his new best friend. He tried not to get jealous because it really did make him happy that he finally had friends he can have a good time with. He just had to remember that it was him who gets to take him to bed at the end of the night.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?" Neji sounded serious.

"What is it?"

"It's about the whole Yahiko thing"

"What about it?" Sasuke had a bad feeling. He was hoping he would never have to hear that bastards name again. He had decided against his plan of revenge after the blonde went into self-destruction. Anymore drama would've broken him and he had to bite his tongue and swallow his pride and think about what was best for his boyfriend.

"I had someone from my science class text me today saying that Yahiko was pissed about the location change"

"Pissed about it? Isn't he supposed to be out of town?"

"My friend is a member of club rogue and he was there this afternoon apparently"

"Was Yahiko there?"

"Yeah, apparently he was getting angry at the fact Naruto wasn't going to be there tonight"

"Do you think he was planning something?"

"Well considering he promised Naruto he'd be out of town and if that was true it wouldn't make a difference where he had his party"

That bastard. He wasn't planning on leaving Naruto alone after all. He knew he should've done something about him the moment he tried to hurt his blonde. He looked over at Naruto who looked as though he had no care in the world. "Don't tell Naruto about it, he'll only worry"

"Got it", ill fill Shikamaru in.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"You don't think he'll turn up here do you?"

"He's fucking stupid if he even considers it. Don't worry; we'll all be here with him"

Sasuke nodded. He was happy his dobe had good friends to help protect him. God knows he's had enough hurt to last him a lifetime and he just wanted Naruto to have a fresh start in college. That was the plan anyways.

Kiba had been listening in on the conversation that Neji and Sasuke were having. Ever since he walked in on Yahiko forcing himself onto his new friend, he had felt very uncomfortable with the whole thing. Especially since he's had Yahiko living in his dorm. The man had thankfully moved out that day it happened without a fuss, and since then he had not had contact with him. But something still didn't feel right. For Yahiko to go through so much trouble of staying there, and getting to Naruto, for him to just leave without a fuss, seemed too good to be true.

"Naruto, I have to pop back to my dorm for a bit, see you tonight?" Kiba said smiling.

"Oh! Sure, thanks Kiba for helping me set this up!"

"You're welcome. I'll be back at 8 to help you set up"

Kiba left the dorm giving Sasuke and Neji a weird look. They both looked at each other wondering what was wrong.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked Sasuke to see if he had any clue why he had looked at them that way.

"No idea"

To be continued.


	11. Party

**WARNING – BOY X BOY = YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, BAD LANGUAGE, SEX ABUSE**

 ***= FLASHBACK or DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO OR THE RIGHTS GO TO Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

" _Oh! Sure, thanks Kiba for helping me set this up!"_

" _You're welcome. I'll be back at 8 to help you set up"_

 _Kiba left the dorm giving Sasuke and Neji a weird look. They both looked at each other wondering what was wrong._

" _What was that all about?" Neji asked Sasuke to see if he had any clue why he had looked at them that way._

" _No idea"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Party**

Kiba returned to his dorm. Lee was in the middle of the living area doing push ups.

"Lee… can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lee shot up in a burst of energy. Kiba never understood where this guy got his stamina from. He swore the day he met the guy that he was not human. "Sure! What's up?"

"It's about Naruto's party tonight…"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! It's going to be so good. That guy knows how to party!"

Kiba just laughed. He was always so over enthusiastic. "It's just… I have a bad feeling about it"

"How come?"

Kiba slowly went to sit down on the sofa and sighed. "Has Yahiko been back?"

"Yahiko? Not while I've been here"

"Does he still have a key?"

"No I took it from him" Lee said, pointing towards the kitchen, "it's in the top draw over there."

Kiba stood up and opened the top draw. He took out the key and placed it in his pocket.

"Kiba did something happen?"

"Not yet…"

"What do you mean by that?" Lee said feeling slightly concerned, "Kiba?"

"I told you what happened to Naruto right? With Yahiko?"

"Yeah you did… did something else happen?"

"No but I think it might…"

Kiba sighed again and sat back down on the sofa. He felt as though it was his fault for him meeting Yahiko and felt somewhat responsible to keep him away. He always thought he was a good guy who stayed out of everyone's way but after what he did to Naruto, that all changed. And overhearing Neji and Sasuke's conversation tonight just made him worry.

"I'm going to go to club rogue to make sure he is for real, out of town"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need to know he's gone, otherwise I'm just going to worry". Kiba felt it was his responsibility to keep Yahiko away. He felt so guilty after what happened.

"I'll meet you at the party, Lee".

* * *

Sasuke stared as Naruto was having trouble choosing what to wear. He realised all of his clothes looked the same and he wasn't really in the mood to stand out either.

"Dobe, you look good in anything don't worry too much"

Naruto pouted as he looked at himself in the mirror. "You don't think it's too… orange?"

The raven laughed as he came up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist and looking at him through the mirror. "Why are you so worried about what you're wearing?"

"I… honestly don't know"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a casual black shirt. "Why don't you try something new?"

"I… don't think I would suit that Sasuke!" Naruto said laughing.

"Come here".

Naruto cocked his head to the side and pouted. He walked slowly towards Sasuke feeling his heart starting to beat fast.

"Closer" Sasuke whispered in a sexy voice. The way he said that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke. His eyelids were feeling heavy as he explored those seductive, beautiful black onyx eyes. This man was so fucking beautiful and Naruto wished he hadn't wasted so much time recently. Sasuke deserved the world and he had treated him like shit lately. He felt the ravens hands gently pull his shirt up slowly. The fabric was brushing against his sensitive, golden skin as it tickled through every soft pull. Naruto was letting out soft moans as he relaxed at the touch. Sasuke eventually lifted the shirt over his boyfriend's head and dropped it on the floor beside them. He put his warm hands on the sides of Naruto's stomach. He used his fingers to trace every inch of his tight abs which he wore so well.

Naruto giggled as his fingers where hitting sensitive spots on his stomach. He didn't say a word. The silence was soothing and calm, and this moment felt…special. Sasuke stood and admired the beauty of his man. He was so precious and he would do anything he could to protect him, as stubborn as he was.

Sasuke planted a soft and gentle kiss on his lover's neck and took a step back. He threw the black open shirt he had earlier taken out of his closet, around Naruto's shoulders. He laced his fingers around the collar, straightening it as the blonde pulled his arms through the shirt. Even though Naruto was a lot more well-built that Sasuke, it seemed to fit perfectly. The raven started to button up the shirt one by one, savouring every damn moment. The dobe looked so sexy in black. He thought it was amazing how different clothes can cause different impressions on the same person. Sasuke knew recently his blonde was lacking in confidence, following all of the recent events. He wanted him to feel good, confident and happy on his birthday. As he finished buttoning the last one, his eyes darted back to those beautiful blue diamond eyes. Naruto smiled and Sasuke noticed a faint blush resting on the dobe's cheeks; _so fucking cute._

"There. Perfect"

Sasuke turned Naruto around so that they were facing the mirror. Naruto smiled again.

"Thank you, Sasuke"

* * *

It was around 9pm and there were around 25 people who had turned up to the party already. The music was bouncing and some of the other students who lived in the dorm had turned up too. Naruto was standing with Lee, Sakura, Ino and a guy named Shino who was from Sasuke's business class. They were standing in the kitchen playing truth or dare. It was Naruto's turn and Sakura was trying her very best to think of a good dare.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to give myself a dare!"

"Alright, alright you idiot hold up!" Sakura said angrily. "It has to be good!"

"Well come on then Sakura, what will it be?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Lee was jumping up and down excitedly as usual. "I CAN'T HANDLE THE TENSION ANYMORE SAKURA"

"Jesus you're all so impatient! Alright I dare you… to take Neji's drink from his hand and feed it to Shikamaru"

"What? Is that all you got?" Naruto said confidently.

"Well what're you waiting for? Oh and you have to straddle Shikamaru so that he doesn't run away!" Sakura teased. Naruto just rolled his eyes. Sakura was so strange.

Sasuke was sitting around the table with Neji, Shikamaru and a couple of guys from the other dorms. They were the most sober of the rest of them. They were playing some sort of card game.

"Naruto seems to have lightened up" Shikamaru pointed out as he placed a card on the table.

"Hm? Oh… yeah it seems so" Sasuke smiled.

"How is he coping with everything?" Neji asked also placing a card down.

"Good I think. I mean, he's smiling and seems a lot happier at least"

"Has he even noticed that table full of gifts over there?" Shikamaru asked pointing with his cigarette.

Sasuke glanced towards the corner of the room. He was actually surprised at how many people brought gifts for the blonde. Even though people barely knew him, they were nice enough to pay him with the gesture.

"To be honest he's not used to getting gifts so naturally he wouldn't of noticed" Sasuke laughed. The raven looked up to see the group Naruto was with buzzed from alcohol laughing at something the pink haired girl had said. He watched as he saw Naruto start to walk towards their table.

"Hey you… Having fun?"

Naruto didn't answer him. He walked around Sasuke brushing his hand softly on the raven's head as he passed and leaned over Neji.

Neji didn't turn his head or look up at the blonde but stayed focused on the cards in his hand. "Can I help you, Naruto?"

Sasuke watched the blonde feeling confused as to what he was doing. Naruto reached out his hand and picked up the glass of whiskey which belonged to Neji. He took it and walked over to Shikamaru's chair. Neji took his eyes off his cards and joined Sasuke in watching the blondes every move.

Sasuke just watched as he continued to pull Shikamaru's chair slightly backwards. _What on earth is he up to?_

Shikamaru was startled by the sudden movement of his chair. "Uh… what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked confused.

Sakura, Ino and Lee were all giggling like immature kids. The amount of alcohol they had consumed just made the situation 100 times more hilarious. Shino however, kept a straight face throughout.

Naruto, still trying to hold the glass of whiskey straight without spilling it, slid himself around to sit on Shikamaru's lap.

For some reason Sasuke's jealously had started to go into overdrive at the sight of his boyfriend voluntarily sitting on the lap of another man. "Naruto what the fuck are you doing?"

Shikamaru blushed and didn't know what to do or say. _What is he doing?_ He earned a glare from the Uchiha taking it as a sign to push the blonde off him but Naruto cupped the bottom of his chin causing Shikamaru to slightly part his lips.

Neji heard the group playing a round of truth or dare. He thought to himself that Naruto couldn't be this drunk or stupid enough to accept a dare to kiss another man in front of his jealous and overprotective boyfriend. Was he? He turned his head to Sasuke who looked like he was ready to kill someone. _Oh boy…_

Naruto brought his face closer to Shikamaru and Sasuke had stood up from his seat, almost knocking his chair over, about to pull them apart. Then Naruto quickly brought the glass of whiskey to Shikamaru's now parted mouth and started feeding it to him.

Naruto snorted with laughter. "Bottoms up!" he earned a very loud cheer and hysterical laugher from the gang. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto with a glare. _Fucking idiot._

Shikamaru had no idea why he was letting Naruto feed him a glass of whiskey. It all happened so quickly and he felt a menacing stare from a very scary Uchiha. Although he was glad he didn't do what everyone thought he was going to do… that would have got messy, fast. When Shikamaru finished the glass he just stared at the blonde who was hysterically laughing whilst still on his lap.

"Oh my god it totally looked like he was going to full on make out with him!" Ino shouted still laughing hysterically.

Naruto was laughing so hard he rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, still straddling him and begun to fall off to the side.

Sasuke shook his head with his hands over his eyes not believing how much of an idiot his boyfriend was being.

Neji put a hand on his shoulder, laughing. "It's okay Sasuke; you know they're just playing"

Sasuke sighed. He can't believe he actually thought Naruto was going to kiss him. Why did he have to be so jealous all the time?

Naruto found himself falling hard to the floor with Shikamaru failing to catch him. Lee was laughing so hard as he helped him up from the floor. "That was great Naruto! You earned yourself another 5 shots!"

"5 shots?" Sasuke snapped out.

"Aaaah s'suke don't worry, I'm nowhere near drunk yet baby!" Naruto said in his best, _I'm totally not wasted voice_ , which he fails at every single time.

Sasuke watched as Lee dragged Naruto back to the kitchen. He couldn't help worry about him even if there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry" Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Don't worry about it. My boyfriend's an idiot" Sasuke smiled.

"SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT! WOOOOO!" Sakura and Ino were chanting in unison watching Naruto take the 5 shots of tequila which Lee had kindly laid out. This resulted in a few others crowding around to watch. Lee then felt the need to go around everyone and hand out tequila shots for everyone.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the kitchen counter; fully aware he had passed the wasted mark. But he was happy, content. With his blurry double vision he scanned the room. Everyone was having a great time as laughter and music filled the room. His new friends were laughing, dancing and drinking and it warmed his heart to be surrounded by good people. He tried his best to talk to everyone who had attended the party, even know he didn't recognise a few or remember most people's name. But there wasn't anyone causing trouble so he really didn't mind.

He glanced a messy look towards Sasuke who was now standing in the living area on his own. Confused, he staggered over to his raven and draped his arms around him falling slightly.

Sasuke caught his drunk blonde in his arms and looked at him with a smile.

"You're so wasted, dobe" he teased

Naruto just smiled and planted a very hard kiss on the raven causing him to moan at the sudden passionate contact. Naruto was being quite forceful as Sasuke tried to keep up with his drunken kiss. He felt the blondes tongue force his way into his mouth as he was now viciously making out with his boyfriend in the middle of the living room surrounded by people. Naruto didn't seem to care and Sasuke noticed this when Naruto had roughly grabbed the raven's cock.

"N-naruto!" Sasuke called out pulling his hand off his cock. Naruto just laughed at him. "You're so naughty when you're drunk, dobe"

He loved seeing his boyfriend enjoying himself. It was different when he was wasted and having a good time, compared to him drinking himself into deeper depression.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"It's amazing S'suke!" Naruto said, still having to have Sasuke hold him up. Naruto pulled out his phone and begged his boyfriend to take a selfie with him.

"You know I hate my picture taken"

"Buuuut it's my birthday and you're the only one I haven't got one with! Pleaaaase!"

Sasuke watched as the blonde looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed. Why can't he ever say no to this idiot?

"Fine. Hurry up"

"YES!" Naruto ended up taking several pictures, cute ones, kissing ones, ones where Sasuke looks pissed off, but still beautiful.

"You done?"

"But loooooook s'suke, this one is so cute!" He shoved the phone into his face, desperate for him to admit it.

Okay the photo was very cute, Sasuke thought. His blonde idiot, what would he do without him?

Sasuke almost forgot about the cake which Shikamaru had picked up. He figured he would take the opportunity to embarrass the dobe by singing happy birthday in front of everyone. He sat Naruto down on the sofa where the rest of the gang were sitting and went to the kitchen to light the candles. Everyone watched as Sasuke returned with a cake in hand with 18 candles lit. Naruto's face blushed red. _He wouldn't dare…_

" _Happy birthday to you…"_ he began to sing, causing Naruto to flush in embarrassment.

"SASUKE! NO!"

Everyone laughed and joined in the singing, amused at his embarrassment. Naruto put his head in his hands thinking about how much he hated this and he was going to get revenge on this asshole.

"Make a wish, dobe" he said, teasingly.

Naruto stumbled up, blew out the candles hard and flicked the raven on the forehead causing him to flinch.

"Bastard". Naruto said, glaring and pouting.

"Cute".

Naruto smiled not being able to keep it up. Sasuke walked forward and kissed him on his lips, not caring that the whole room was watching. "Happy birthday, baby" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

It had gone 1am and the majority of the guests had left. The party was mellowing out as the music changed, and people were sitting down in small groups chatting and drinking. Sakura and Ino were telling a story to the group whilst Sasuke was sitting on the sofa with a sleeping blonde in his lap.

Neji looked over to Sasuke. "Has he passed out?"

"Yeah it looks like it" Sasuke said looking down at the blonde. He smiled as he stroked his soft blonde locks. He was glad nothing went wrong tonight. But something didn't feel right all of a sudden. Something was missing.

Sasuke looked around the room and it dawned on him. Where the fuck was Kiba?

To be continued.


	12. Madara's Decision

**WARNING – BOY X BOY = YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, BAD LANGUAGE, SEX ABUSE**

 ***= FLASHBACK or DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO OR THE RIGHTS GO TO Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **!This chapter has scenes of abuse, rape and could upset some readers. It won't be graphic but it will be explained!**

 _Neji looked over to Sasuke. "Has he passed out?"_

" _Yeah it looks like it" Sasuke said looking down at the blonde. He smiled as he stroked his soft blonde locks. He was glad nothing went wrong tonight. But something didn't feel right all of a sudden. Something was missing._

 _Sasuke looked around the room and it dawned on him. Where the fuck was Kiba?_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Madara's Decision**

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!" Kiba screamed.

Yahiko finished tying him to the chair as he took a few steps back. "Why did you come here huh? Was it to rub it in my face?"

"I came to make sure you were out of town! You lied!"

"Why do you even care? You barely know him!"

"He's my friend! Of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you" Kiba tried his best to move his arms but they were tied too tightly.

"Well it's good that you're here actually, you might come of some use to me"

Yahiko knew what plans Madara had for Naruto, all he had to do was to get him to the club tonight and disappear. But that all failed when the blonde had cancelled his plans to have his party here. He had one hour to think of something or it will be him who gets it and not Naruto.

Yahiko put his hands into Kiba's pockets.

"W-what the fuck are you doing you pervert!"

"Calm down kid, Jeeze" Yahiko pulled out his phone. "It seems Naruto hasn't even noticed you've not turned up" Yahiko held the phone in front of his face. "I need you to call him"

"Why the fuck for?"

"I need him here, in less than an hour. And you're going to be the one to make him"

"I'll do no such thing! Why the fuck do you want him anyway?"

"That's none of your concern"

Kiba glared. The last time the blonde was left with Yahiko he tried to hurt him badly. There was no way he was going to put Naruto in that sort of danger again. Besides, something was seriously off with this man more than usual.

"Fine, I guess you'll just text him instead"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Kiba was struggling so much to try and break loose. He had no idea what his intentions were with Naruto but he didn't want to find out either.

"There we go. Now do you want to see the text?"

Yahiko held out the phone in front of his face for the second time.

 _Sorry for missing the party Naruto. There's still awesome stuff happening down at club rogue, bring the party here? Don't worry Yahiko isn't around. See you soon?_

"You son of a bitch"

"Now we wait" Yahiko said as he took a seat at the empty bar.

Yahiko was finding it hard to stop shaking. His anger was boiling up and the thought of his boss taking is anger out on him was a scary thought.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the clock to see it had past 1am. He honestly wondered where on earth Kiba had got to. He was one of Naruto's new closest friends and to be honest, he did think he was acting weird when he left this afternoon. Something didn't feel right.

The party was dying down and people had started to pass out on the floor. Neji took it upon himself to kick the passed out party guests awake as he didn't really like the thought of waking up in the morning with a bunch of hung over idiots lying around the dorm.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He sobered up after passing out for at least an hour.

"Sasukeeee" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, you're alive then?" Sasuke teased. He wasn't sure if he wanted to mention the fact that Kiba hadn't shown up. He didn't want to worry the dobe or upset him since he seemed to have a pretty good night.

Naruto jumped up almost stumbling on Sakura who was lying on the floor beneath them.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched at the sudden wake up call.

"Ah ha sorry Sakura. Didn't see you there! Where is everyone?" He said standing up feeling quite dizzy.

"It's late, most people went home after you couldn't handle the late night"

"Fuck you asshole!" Naruto walked over to the kitchen and picked up his phone. He had a few messages from people telling him happy birthday and there was a text from Kiba.

"Kiba… where on earth did he get to?"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was staring at his phone. "You alright?"

"Hey Sasuke, I… didn't even realise Kiba hadn't turned up did you see him at all tonight?"

The raven shook his head.

"He text me saying he's at another party. Awesome!"

"What party?" Sasuke never understood those who could stay out all night and party till the next day. He honestly didn't see the fun in it.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Kiba mentioned he was at club rogue. He felt bad that he didn't notice Kiba not attending his party and really wanted to see him. But there was no way Sasuke would let him go, knowing where it is.

Neji managed to peel the rest of the drunken party goers out of the dorms and made sure the girls were okay to get home. He and Shikamaru decided to call it a night.

"We'll help you tidy in the morning, thanks for a good night Naruto!" Shikamaru said rather enthusiastically and out of character.

"Oh, sure thing. And um… I'm sorry about the dare thing"

"Don't worry about it" he said as he threw a lazy wave in the air on the way to his room.

They left Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"I'm glad you had a good night" the raven said as he brought him into a warm hug. "You ready for bed?" he asked suggestively.

Naruto was feeling resistant and Sasuke could feel it. "What's wrong?"

"Um… actually… I'm gonna go to that party"

"What?"

"Yeah I mean, I haven't seen Kiba all night and I feel bad for rejecting his invite"

"Even though he didn't bother showing up?"

"Why are you being like this?" Naruto felt sad all of a sudden. He wasn't sure if he was still drunk or angry that Sasuke was making a big deal about him not wanting to call it a night yet.

"Naruto, don't you think you've had enough?"

"What do I have a limit now? Do I have a curfew or something?"

"Fuck you, you know exactly why" Sasuke let go of Naruto and stormed towards the bedroom. "Go. I honestly couldn't give a fuck anymore"

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"If you want to spend the rest of the night getting even more fucking wasted than you already are instead of spending it with me then fine, go. And don't bother expecting me to look after you tomorrow"

With that Sasuke slammed the door. _What the fuck is his problem?_

Naruto grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and put on his shoes, not bothering to put on a jacket. It was his 18th birthday. If he wanted to party all night then why the fuck not?

* * *

Yahiko paced the room. Naruto hadn't sent a text back and he was starting to wonder who will show up first. Naruto or Madara. Naruto or Madara. Naruto… or… Madara.

"Who the fuck is Madara?" Kiba snapped out.

Yahiko hadn't realised he had been thinking out loud. _Shit. I'm so done for I can't believe that blonde brat has stood me up yet again, fucking bastard._ He threw a punch at the wall which made Kiba flinch.

 _This guy is fucking crazy…_

"What the fuck are you starting at you brat!"

"N-nothing! Look just let me go…" Kiba was starting to panic. This man was acting like a maniac and he hadn't a clue why he was doing all of this. All he knew was he was glad Naruto hadn't responded to the text. _Please don't show up Naruto, please don't show up._

Yahiko was beyond panic at this point. His anger was boiling and had no one to take it out on. He stalked quickly towards Kiba and started to punch him, continuously.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the entrance of Club Rogue. He noticed there wasn't a bouncer outside of the doors which he found odd for a VIP place on a Saturday night. Plus, it was awfully quiet for a party to be happening. _It must be a back room party or something…_

He tried the door which was unusually unlocked but found the entrance in darkness. There was no one behind the desk, no security, no people, and no music just… nothing. The only thing which was lighting up the room was the neon signs on the wall. _Very strange…_ He thought to himself that it must be a very private party for it to be this hidden, but where the fuck was Kiba? He pulled out his phone and sent him a text asking where to go and that he had arrived. He was starting to think it probably would've been best to stay home with Sasuke. The blonde felt bad for leaving things like they were but he just wasn't in the mood to argue. He wanted to come, so he felt like he shouldn't have to apologise for that, as much as he loved Sasuke, he can be a bit possessive at times, even as friends.

* * *

"P-please… st-stop" Kiba was panting hard, there was blood everywhere. He had never been beaten up this badly and he couldn't even fight back because he was tied to a fucking chair. Yahiko was standing above him.

"See what you made me do you brat? Now shut the fuck up while I think!" with that he heard the buzz of Kiba's phone on the bar. _Could it be?_ Yahiko ran over to it and opened it quickly. He glanced over at Kiba and wore a ghostly grin on his face.

"No… fuck please just leave him alone!"

"Please stay put Kiba. I'm going to welcome our guest" Yahiko taped Kiba's mouth shut with duct tape.

 _Finally! Fucking finally! I still have time before Madara gets here. I just need him to stay long enough for him to show up._ Yahiko sent him a text telling him where to go. He stayed hidden and planned for him to find Kiba so that he can trap him in the room. He did feel slightly bad for hurting Kiba as none of this had anything to do with him. But it was his own fault for trying to intervene.

The blonde stared at his phone blankly. Somehow he didn't feel in the party mood anymore. He decided to find Kiba to apologise and head back home. He wanted to make it up to Sasuke for acting like a selfish brat.

* * *

"Is this is?" Naruto said to himself as he opened the door to the VIP room. He walked in and what he saw shocked him making his whole body freeze on the spot.

"K-Kiba…?" Naruto stood there wide-eyed not being able to move. He saw Kiba tied to a chair covered in blood and bruises. He wanted to move but his body had paralysed.

Kiba shook his head and tried to speak out motioning for Naruto to get the fuck out but with his hands tied and mouth taped up he was failing to do that.

Naruto shook his head and snapped himself out of it. He ran full force towards Kiba in panic.

"Kiba! Oh my god, what the fuck happened to you?!" He tried to untie his hands but the knots were too tight. He heard Kiba moaning words through the duct tape and pulled it off his mouth as quick as he could.

"Aaah fuck!" The sudden pull of the tape from his lips stung like a bitch.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay? What happened? Hold on I'm gonna untie you okay?" Naruto was shaking with fear. He wasn't so good in situations like this. "F-fuck I can't…"

"NARUTO-"

"I'm sorry they're too tight hold on!"

"Naruto listen! Stop!"

The blonde looked him in the eyes as he stopped untying.

"Listen Naruto you have to get the fuck out of here. It's Yahiko, he's gone crazy"

"Yahiko… but you said-"

"It wasn't me who text you it was him!"

"Wait why would he…"

"Please, he's going to hurt you just, leave me and go call the police"

"I'm not leaving you, look at the state of you!" Naruto continued to work on the rope which was impressively tight around the back of the chair and on his hands.

"Naruto just don't be a fucking idiot and go!"

"NO!"

"At least call the police first then!"

"O-okay" Naruto went to reach for his phone in his pocket and before he could dial, a familiar voice startled him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Yahiko… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?"

"Now now blondie, that's no way to speak to your host"

"Host?" _what the fuck was he talking about?_

There was still no sign of Madara. Yahiko locked the door behind him. "Naruto, make yourself comfortable. We have another guest arriving soon"

 _Another… guest? What the fuck is going on…_ Naruto started shaking. Something didn't feel right.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but I know quite a lot about you… and your… past" Yahiko said with a smile on his face. "I knew you were special when I met you, but when Madara told me who you were, it all made sense"

"Ma-da-ra…"

"Yes Naruto, he'll be here soon enough. Do you remember that night? When I set fire to your house?"

Naruto shivered. That bastard what the fuck does he want?

* * *

"So… Madara. Are you going to tell me why on earth you have brought me down here for?"

"Obito my brother, you're the only one who never shunned me out"

"It's not like you gave me a choice, so come on out with it".

"All these years, the un-fulfilment I have had. Hashirama… his death. All of it. When I went to seek revenge 11 years ago, I thought it would make things better"

"And had it?"

Madara shook his head. "All that Namikaze bastard had to do was fucking die along with his shit ass family! He was a low-life scum who ruined my fiancés life! But no, he had to go one step more and have Hashirama die too!"

"Didn't Hashirama die because he was trying to save Minato's kid from the fire you started?"

Madara didn't say a word. He never used to be a bad person, he just cared too much. Of course he regretted going as far as to murder Minato just because he betrayed the Uchihas, but he couldn't help it. Hashirama was so devastated when all of his dreams were shattered.

"You never did tell me what happened…"

"11 years ago, Hashirama was working with Minato on a construction for a new art gallery. He had spent his life planning, painting and dreaming of this moment and as successful as the Uchiha's were, he didn't want to be given a head start or anything just because he was dating me. The both of them didn't actually get along…"

"Minato and Hashirama?"

"Yes. Since Minato was the only good architect and designer at Uchiha Enterprises at the time, Hashirama decided to just be professional and get on with it. Minato was quite controlling and wanted to do a lot of things with the gallery which Hashirama didn't agree with. Eventually Minato quit. Seeing my fiancé devastated by this I had the man fired from the company altogether. And you know once you're fired from the Uchihas, we can make it impossible for you to get another decent job in town"

"What happened next?" Obito asked intrigued.

"Obviously Minato wasn't best pleased as he had a family to support so the thought of him being jobless made him act irrationally"

"And you'll know all about that wouldn't you Madara?" Obito teased.

"Fuck you! Anyways I convinced Hashirama to let me help him with the gallery and told him he didn't need Minato to make his dreams happen, and all was good until we found out Minato had stolen the blueprints and all the important legal documents"

"How would that affect the gallery?"

"Well Hashirama bought 50% of an already existing gallery of an elite mason who held the most famous artworks in the world, and he managed to convince him to partner with him and expand it. Without those documents the company can't protect the gallery against anything that happens to it, so we were trusted with 50% of the business. Even if Minato didn't do anything to the gallery, if the information got to the client that the Uchiha's had lost important documents, would be enough to cost us millions and Hashirama would never achieve his dream. That's the short version of it anyways but the point is, Minato stole these so Hashirama would lose the trust of the client"

"How did you know it was Minato at the time?"

"Because apart from me and Hashirama, he was the only other one with the code to the safe"

"I see…"

"Obito… if I didn't take it too far and have Yahiko set fire to Minato's house, Hashirama would have still been here"

"So what on earth are you doing hanging around these colleges for?"

"That blonde brat… the one Hashirama died saving… I wanted to find him. So I had Yahiko spy on college kids for years until we found him. To be honest I decided against doing it that way and thought I would wait until some time had passed and look for Naruto myself but completely forgot that Yahiko was still going ahead"

"So…"

"So this year, Naruto Uzuamki met Yahiko at a party and changed everything. And you'll never guess who he is dating"

"Who?"

"Our little Sasuke"

"No kidding… Listen Madara, what were you planning on doing when you found Naruto, kill him?"

"I hadn't really thought it through, but that's all I've ever wanted to do since…"

"You know Naruto was only a child right? Hashirama was a kind man which is why he jumped into that fire"

"He wasn't even supposed to be there!"

"I know but, you can't blame Naruto for yours and his father's mistakes. That boy is without a mother and father; he feels the loss just like you do…"

"I should go… Yahiko will be waiting"

"It's not too late to walk away, Madara"

* * *

Naruto watched as Yahiko paced the room. This man… his presence is so… horrific. Naruto tried his best to open up a text message on his phone which was behind his back. He carefully glanced behind him and slowly typed out a message to Sasuke. His hands were shaking so much that he just hoped he didn't drop the phone. He managed to send it, as little as it was, he was hoping Sasuke would work it out. But he was worried he'd just ignore the text. He wouldn't blame him after their little argument tonight. He had to quickly press send as Yahiko had turned to face him. _Fuck, I should've mentioned Yahiko's name…_ he sighed hoping it was enough for Sasuke to worry.

"Not long now… he'll be here any minute" Yahiko said nervously. _Where the fuck is he?_

Kiba had watched Naruto text someone. He thought to himself that it was good that he had managed to make some contact but… what if they text back. His phone will buzz and Yahiko will see. _This is so fucking messed up I need to do something fast._

* * *

Sasuke lay awake in the dark feeling guilty. He felt like he had been a little too harsh on the blonde. It was his birthday after all and who was he to tell him what he can and can't do. It's just all he wanted was to cuddle up to him and give the dobe so much love instead of him going out and getting wasted all the time. Sasuke sighed as he sat up and looked at the clock. _2:30am…_

He was about to turn over and go to sleep when his phone buzzed.

"A text at this hour?" Sasuke looked at his phone and it was from Naruto. _If this is a drunken text I swear…_

It read: " _trouble in club kib"_

"I swear if he's got into a fight…" Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Something felt very off and he wasn't sure what to think. Then a terrible thought ran through his head.

"Club… he wouldn't of gone to Club Rogue would he?" Sasuke stood up and looked at the text again. Naruto was usually very verbal when he drunk texted but this time, it was short and to be honest Naruto had sobered up before he left. Panic started to hit Sasuke as he started to imagine all sorts. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he felt like he didn't want to take a chance. He sighed and shoved on some clothes quickly grabbing his keys.

* * *

"Listen Yahiko… you don't have to do this. Whatever it is we can talk about it, right?" Naruto tried a different approach. Obviously getting angry at him was going to wind him up more. And if Yahiko was telling the truth, then he was going to be in deep shit if Madara turns up anytime soon.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP! I AM TIRED OF BRATS LIKE YOU!"

"Alright alright… just, calm down"

Yahiko was in tears with anger. All these years of working for Madara had fucked him up. He knew he wasn't right in the head but he couldn't control it. When he was young, all he wanted was to feel love but was always rejected. And that made him angry.

"Why would you care huh Naruto?"

"I do care…" Naruto couldn't understand why Yahiko was so upset but right now he needed to persuade him to let them go and it wasn't going to be easy.

"LIAR" Yahiko picked up a glass and launched it across this room almost hitting Naruto making him duck for his life.

"Holy shit" Naruto screamed.

"You're a fucking piece of shit! Just let us go asshole!" Kiba said still struggling to be free.

"KIBA!" _nice one Kiba… does have a death wish?_

Yahiko walked slowly towards them. He knelt down in front of the blonde and placed his hands onto his face. "Baby… you don't have to be scared of me"

"GET OFF HIM YOU CREEP" Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He could see exactly where this was leading to.

"I'm…" Naruto froze. The last time Yahiko got this close to him wasn't an experience he wanted to face again.

"I know you like me… you spent all that time with me at the party remember?"

"Yes… I remember" Naruto couldn't move. His body had frozen.

"I didn't mean to burn down your house. Madara made me. You understand don't you baby?"

"Naruto! Get away from him!" Kiba felt helpless. His friend was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!" Yahiko got another piece of duct tape and placed it on Kiba's mouth. "Are you jealous? Do you want Naruto all to yourself is that what it is?"

Kiba shook his head.

"LIAR! Well you can't have him! I'm going to make you watch" Yahiko laughed as he walked back over to Naruto and helped him up.

 _Fuck Naruto… please find the strength to fight back please…_ Kiba started to cry.

Yahiko had lost all control. The plan, Madara, everything had fell from his mind and he was only thinking about taking the love he thought he deserved. He wanted the blonde and no one, not even Madara could take that away from him.

He pushed Naruto into the corner of the room. So beautiful, this man in front of him. He's everything he's ever wanted.

Naruto wanted to move but he couldn't. His body was numb. _Sasuke… I'm sorry I should've listened to you…_

"P-please don't do t-this..."

"It's okay baby, it's what we both want"

"Sasuke…"

The mention of his name made Yahiko's blood boil. "Sasuke? FUCKING SASUKE?!" Yahiko slapped Naruto hard across the face forcing the blonde to fall to the floor onto his stomach. Yahiko went down with him and pinned him to the floor, sitting on top of him from behind. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! It's always fucking SASUKE!"

Naruto could barely breathe. His whole body was being crushed by this man and he could stop the tears. It was his entire fault… all of it he thought.

"All Sasuke ever does is hurt you! Where is he huh? NOT HERE! It's ME who is here! I'm the one who picks up the fucking pieces. So you're going to accept me!"

Kiba watched as the man started to undress Naruto. This was torture. _Naruto…_

"Don't worry, you'll realise afterwards this is what you want"

Yahiko had reached under the blonde and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled his zipper down and tried to get him excited but to his devastation, he wasn't.

"Again you fail to get hard for me… no matter. You don't need to be this time"

"Please… Yahiko"

He forcefully entered the blonde. He had repeatedly abused the blonde for more than 10 minutes forcing Kiba to watch.

 _Sasuke… please… help me._ He felt sick. He wanted to push him off but he was numb and it hurt. He was in his own personal hell.

"S-sasuk-e" Naruto whimpered his boyfriend's name which was only making the man even angrier.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the entrance of Club Rogue. The place seemed like it was deserted. There was no bouncer, no music playing or anyone around. If there was any sort of trouble here there would have at least been a bit of commotion. Maybe it was just a stupid drunken text.

Sasuke sighed and was about to walk away when he heard something behind him.

"Is that you, Sasuke?"

"Who are you?"

"Madara. Madara Uchiha"

Madara? _Fuck. What the fuck was he doing here? Is that why Naruto texted trouble?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sasuke ran towards him and grabbed the man by his neck. Madara didn't retaliate.

"Sasuke calm down"

"If you've hurt him I swear ill-"

"Sasuke!" Madara pulled the younger Uchiha off him and tried to calm him down. "I haven't hurt anyone now calm down Sasuke"

"Why the fuck should I! You're not even supposed to be anywhere near me!"

"I'm sorry, let me explain"

"You can explain after you've given me Naruto!"

Madara was confused. What was he talking about? Yeah he did plan on catching Naruto at his party at Club Rogue but why did he think that he already had him?

"What're you talking about Sasuke? Isn't Naruto at his party here?"

Sasuke was lost. How did he know about the party? "I knew it! It was a set up wasn't it!"

"Yes it was but-"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND"

"Hold up Sasuke I have only just got here!" Madara turned to look at the club. _Why is it so quiet?_ "Did the party end?"

"We cancelled and decided to have the party elsewhere"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I got a weird text off Naruto. After the party he got a text to go to another one. We had a fight about it so he left on his own to meet a friend"

"What did the text say?"

"Not much. It just read 'trouble in club kib', that's it"

"I think we better go inside"

"Why the fuck should I go anywhere with you? For all I know you could be in on whatever the fuck is going on!"

"Look I understand you can't trust me but, okay yes I did have a plan with Yahiko to get Naruto here and have revenge blah blah blah but… I've decided not to go through with it"

"Bullshit! So what're you doing here?!"

"To call it off I guess. And I was hoping to catch Naruto for a different reason. Not to hurt him anymore"

Sasuke sighed. _What the fuck is going on._

"Why after all of these years do you suddenly have a change of heart?"

"Look, if Yahiko is in there with Naruto and he's sent you a text like that, it doesn't sound good does it. Either way you need to go inside there so you can trust me or not but Yahiko is a crazy bastard and you're just wasting time out here"

"Fuck that bastard! I SWEAR IF HE'S HURT HIM"

"Come on, we'll find him before he has a chance"

* * *

Kiba felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't bare watch his friend being raped by this sick twisted man. The adrenaline inside his body was getting stronger as he pulled his arms as hard as he could and they finally pulled loose out of the rope which was tying them together. His wrists were sore and bleeding and his fingers were numb but with all of his strength he pulled his legs out of the rope tied around the chair. He was almost free. He collapsed to the floor as one of his legs were still stuck to the chair. He crawled towards Naruto and Yahiko hoping to be able to fucking knock the bastard out.

But Naruto had enough. He brought his left leg up and pushed him off with all of the strength he had left. Yahiko fell onto his back hard.

"That's it Naruto!" Kiba screamed. Naruto was finally fighting back. "It's alright Naruto you can do it"

The blonde was panting hard. His vision was blurry and he picked up the nearest thing he could which was a gold plated statue and hit Yahiko hard across the head.

"F-fuck! You b-bastard!" Yahiko went dizzy from the blow to the head and collapsed back onto his back. He rolled around holding his head, screaming in agony.

"Naruto go! Get help!"

Naruto could barely walk. Yahiko had abused him to the point where it hurt to stand. He stumbled to the door and opened it stumbling again into the darkened corridor.

Kiba could see Naruto just standing at the doorway. He way shouting for him to be strong and to hurry but the blonde didn't seem to be able to listen.

Yahiko started to regain conciseness

"NARUTO RUN!"

To be continued.


	13. Aftermath

**WARNING – BOY X BOY = YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, BAD LANGUAGE, SEX ABUSE**

 ***= FLASHBACK or DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO OR THE RIGHTS GO TO Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Kiba could see Naruto just standing at the doorway. He way shouting for him to be strong and to hurry but the blonde didn't seem to be able to listen._

 _Yahiko started to regain conciseness_

" _NARUTO RUN!"_

(for those who have been at this fic since the beginning, you will recognise the beginning paragraph. It's the opening to chapter 1. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get here!)

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Aftermath**

The room was spinning and Naruto could barely make out the blurred faces in front of him. He could make out the sounds of his friends asking questions but the words wouldn't get through. He started feeling agitated and frustrated and his mind was shutting down second by second. Tears started streaming from his face as his frustration turned into panic. His whole body ached and he didn't know why. All he had was a couple of drinks tonight. Sasuke already told him it was a bad idea to go to the party that night as things had been spiralling out of control already. He looked to his hands, there was blood. Naruto could barely stand anymore and fell to the floor ground, with Sasuke catching him in his grasp trying to hold back his weeping, "What did you do to yourself dobe?"

Naruto couldn't comprehend what was happening. _Am I… just drunk?_ Naruto felt strong arms holding him up. He could hear the mumbles of a voice but he couldn't focus.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke held the blonde in his arms trying to hold his tears back.

"Sasuke…"

"It's alright, I'm here okay? Try and stand up for me"

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

Madara examined the blonde from the distance. This boy… He looked exactly like Minato. All of his regrets from 11 years ago came flooding to his brain. _Hashirama… I'm sorry for everything I have done. You would still be alive if it wasn't for me. But thank you, for saving this boy. Perhaps I can make things right… for him at least._

Naruto glanced up at the dark figure standing above him and Sasuke. The blonde couldn't make out who it was.

Sasuke looked back at Madara. "Find him"

* * *

Back in the room Kiba was still struggling to get his leg out of the rope which tied him to the chair. Naruto had disappeared and he was glad he managed to get away. Beside him Yahiko had passed out again after Naruto had hit him over the head with the statue. What a mess this all was. It wasn't supposed to go this far. All he wanted to do was to come here tonight and make sure Yahiko wasn't going to ruin his birthday. He had seen him go through so much already and he hadn't known him for that long but he already felt a bond with his friend. When he moved here, he never imagined things would get this crazy. He felt like this is what he gets for letting strange men move into his dorm.

He tried again to get his leg free but all of his strength was gone. Yahiko had really beaten him up badly and he was in agony. He was about to attempt to crawl out of the room with the chair still attached to his leg but a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Madara entered the room and examined the scene before him. He knelt down before Yahiko and felt his pulse. "What have you done this time you idiot"

"Who are you?" Kiba said; his voice slightly high pitched. This man was even more intimidating that Yahiko.

"Madara Uchiha" he said bluntly not taking his eyes off Yahiko.

"M-Madara?! The guy who this asshole was waiting for? P-please don't hurt-"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm here to help"

Madara walked over to where Kiba was struggling. He pulled on the rope with one arm and Kiba's leg with the other. He pulled his leg free in one pull.

"A-amaazing"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story… I'm a friend of Naruto's. Wait, NARUTO!"

"It's alright, he's with Sasuke"

"You need to call the police… Yahiko he…"

Madara looked over to the passed out man on the floor. He knew Yahiko was messed up in the head and he blamed himself for everything he made him do over the years. He wasn't any better so he couldn't exactly make judgments.

"Come on, let's go" Madara helped Kiba up to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so"

* * *

They walked out into the hallway to find Sasuke trying to get a word out of Naruto.

"Naruto… everything is going to be okay I promise. I just need you to stand with me alright?" Sasuke's heart was breaking. He had no idea what Yahiko has done to him.

"He might have trouble with that Sasuke…" The raven looked up to see a badly beaten Kiba exit one of the rooms with Madara.

"Kiba. What the fuck happened to you? What the fuck happened here?!"

"I'll explain later, have you called the police?"

Sasuke looked down at his blonde who was still in his own daze. Why did he fail to protect this man every single time he needed him? No wonder he didn't want to spend the night with him. No wonder he wanted to go off and do something else. Sasuke couldn't blame him if he didn't even want to be with him anymore.

"Yeah I called them, they should be here soon. Did Yahiko do all of this?"

"He did…"

"Where is he now?"

Madara knelt down beside Sasuke and Naruto. He glanced down to where Naruto's pants rested loosely on his hips. The button was undone and the zipper was down. He could also see purple bruising forming at the top of the waist. _It looks bad…_

"Sasuke you might want to straighten him out a bit before the police get here"

"What do you mean?"

Madara pointed to the said evidence on Naruto's bottom half. The younger Uchiha followed to where he was motioning to. He then looked back up at Madara and then quickly to Kiba.

"No… he didn't… did he?" Sasuke said in a voice which was mixed with both sadness and anger.

Kiba just looked away from Sasuke and nodded his head. He felt sick as he witnessed the whole thing and could do absolutely nothing to stop it. He just felt so pathetic and helpless.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke jumped up and headed straight for the back room which Kiba and Madara had previously exited from.

"Sasuke wait!" he sighed. He didn't want to make things worse but if the police find him here he's going to be in a lot of bother. "Kiba, get Naruto home, I'll deal with Sasuke"

"But-"

"Just do it"

"O-okay" With all of the strength he had left he tried to help Naruto up off the floor. "Hey Naruto, we're going to get you home alright?" As Kiba reached out to help him up the blonde flinched at the sudden contact.

"Get the fuck off me!" Naruto screamed out as he snapped out of his daze. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Kiba stepped back. He honestly didn't know how to handle this situation.

"It's alright Naruto… it's me Kiba. I'm not going to hurt you I promise"

"Touch me again and- and I'll kill you!"

"Do you know what's happening right now?"

Naruto looked up to see Kiba standing in front of him. "K-Kiba? Where did he go… Yahiko… where did he go… did i… did I kill him?" The blonde put his head into his hands. Everything from the past hour had flooded back into his brain. Yahiko touching him… Yahiko beating him… hitting Yahiko over the head so hard that it most probably did kill him. "I killed him didn't i…" Naruto started weeping.

"No you didn't don't worry! You just knocked him out" Kiba knelt down in front of the blonde. "You were so brave. I'm really proud of you" Kiba smiled trying to lighten him up. "Come on we need to get you out of here".

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke's here don't worry"

"Where is he?!"

"Let's just get you home first okay? I could do with getting out of here too" Kiba joked pointing at his own bloody and bruised up face.

"Please…"

Kiba sighed. He figured he wasn't going to get the blonde to leave without Sasuke. "Don't move from here okay? I'll be right back" Kiba hurried back into the room where Yahiko had regained consciousness. Madara was holding him back.

"Let me fucking go you bastard so I can kill him!"

"Sasuke calm down"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN? The bastard just raped my boyfriend and you're telling me to calm down?"

Yahiko leaned against the bar at the other end of the room. His arms trembled as he put his hand to the back of his head where he was hit by Naruto. He had a huge gash in the back of his head and it hurt like hell. "Madara. I did what you wanted now fucking help me will yah!"

"Yahiko, the plan is off"

"WHAT?" Yahiko was beyond pissed. After everything he's suddenly regained a conscience?

"I warned you not to do shit like this. But Yahiko I'm sorry… it's my fault you're messed up like this"

"Why the fuck would it matter anyways! You were going to kill the bastard either way. If anything I made the situation easier for you"

"Shut your fucking mouth" Sasuke snapped out. "I warned you about laying your filthy hands on my man" the raven broke free of Madara's grasp and ran straight towards Yahiko. He pulled up a fist and punched him clean under the chin send the man flying. "I ought to castrate you right now"

He trembled on the floor as Sasuke pinned him down. "I hope they lock you up. I hope you become some big man's play thing. Be careful in the showers"

"Get the fuck off me you bastard, I'm not going anywhere"

"The only place you're going to is hell"

"MADARA! FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

Madara stood there feeling the glare of Kiba behind him. "I thought I told you to leave"

"Naruto won't leave without Sasuke" he said as he watched the raven continuously beat the crap out of Yahiko.

Madara sighed. He walked up to Sasuke and pulled him off. "Let go of me, Madara!"

"Sasuke, the police will be here any minute. Get Naruto home out of here"

"But-"

"Sasuke!" Kiba shouted from the doorway. "He's in really bad shape…" he pleaded once more trying to stop Sasuke from killing the man in front of him. Not that he would have any problem with seeing that bastard suffer.

"Is he okay?" Sasuke said panicked as he realised he had left Naruto out in the corridor. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave him I just-"

"Just go, Sasuke. I'll take care of things here"

Sasuke looked back at Madara who was staring down at Yahiko. He wasn't sure if he should trust a single word this man was saying. For all he knew this could be all part of his big plan. But he had no time to figure out what he was up to. He needed to take care of Naruto.

* * *

Back in the hallway Naruto was feeling heavy and unable to stand. The room was dark and quiet and he wasn't quite sure why he was alone. He could hear faint voices in the background as he tried to focus his blurry vision to his surroundings.

"S-suke…" he pleaded quietly wishing for Sasuke. Where did he go? He was here a minute ago he could swear. He was about to attempt standing when footsteps from down the hall were approaching. They were getting louder. The blonde focused his eyes down the dark hallway to see about three men approaching him. For some reason he felt scared and anxious so he curled up into a ball and hid his face between his legs.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me… please don't hurt me" he chanted into himself hoping that whoever was there would just go away.

"Hey, are you alright son?" the man said in a low tone and he crouched down in front of him.

"Please… don't hurt me" he repeated in reply to the voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Max and I'm a police officer. I'm here to help alright?"

The officer received no response form the blonde who stayed curled up on the floor.

"Go check out the rooms, I'll stay here" the officer motioned for the other two leave.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"S-sasuke…" the only name on his mind was Sasuke. He could hear the voice of the man but he didn't comprehend what the man was asking him.

"Well, Sasuke I'm Max. Can you lift your head up for me?"

Naruto shook his head whilst keeping it tight between his legs. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want anyone to see him. He felt so… ashamed of himself. All of this was his own fault and he felt like he deserved everything he got.

"It's alright you can trust me" the officer felt slightly worried at the state of the young boy. He looked like he was beat up pretty bad and was shaking like a scared abandoned puppy. He reached out his hands and lightly grabbed the blondes head lifting it up slightly. Naruto obliged. "That's better" he smiled, reassuring him. "Here's my badge, it has my name and my ID on it"

Naruto looked at it blankly. It was too dark to make out what it said but he didn't have the energy to fend off this man.

"Are you here alone?" he said snaking his arms around Naruto's. "Let me help you up"

"I-.."

"Hm?

"I can't… stand"

"Are you hurt?" The officer asked as he tried to examine his legs for injuries.

"My… legs hurt"

"That's alright. Hold on to me, I'll help you"

Naruto put his arms around the officer's neck as he was halted up carrying him bridal style.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he ran through the hall. "I'm so sorry for leaving you" he cried putting his hands onto his lover's face.

"He's really hurt, we'll need to get him to the hospital" the officer observed the two boys in front of him. "Are you alright young man?" He asked, directed at Kiba.

"Uh… yeah it looks worse than it is"

"Still you should get yourself checked out, you look very badly beaten" the officer stated as he struggled to pull out his radio with holding the blonde.

"Here, I'll take him" Sasuke offered not giving the officer a chance to reject. He passed him over with the blonde wincing in pain. "Sorry, dobe"

"What's your name? Are you related to Sasuke?" the officer asked.

"…I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Your name's Sasuke also?"

"Hm? Yeah why?"

"Oh, just your blonde friend said his name was Sasuke"

"Usuratonkachi. His name's Naruto"

Naruto laughed.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked down at the smiling blonde he was carrying. "What's so funny dobe"

"Where are you taking me.." Naruto said in a husky voice.

"It's alright, we're going to take you to the hospital alright?"

"Where's my mom?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. Why was he asking for his mother? Is he having some sort of flashback?

"They're.. still inside.."

Naruto felt like he was reliving his childhood; being carried out of the burning house. Even though there was no fire, he could smell the smoke and taste it at the back of his throat. He looked up At Sasuke.

"Naruto, it's alright"

"I'm going to need an ambulance club rogue right away please" the officer continued on the radio. "Did you bump into the other officers?"

"Yeah, they're down the hall in the last door to the right"

The officer nodded and headed down leaving Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto in the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he stroked the side of the blonde's cheek. He just nodded, unable to conjure any energy to speak words. All he could feel was exhaustion and physical pain from the abuse. Then he started to feel sick. The feeling of nausea became him as he put his hand over his mouth and began to gag.

"Naruto?"

"I think he's going to be sick…" Kiba said putting his hand over his own. He was weak when it came to seeing other people vomit.

Sasuke hurried him outside and placed him on the floor, rubbing his back gently as the blonde projectile vomited.

"That's… going to scar me for life"

"Shut up Kiba, go back inside if you don't like it"

"Urgh with those psychos? No thanks"

There was silence for a few minutes as Sasuke sat with Naruto on the bench outside the club waiting for the ambulance. Naruto's head was laying on the ravens shoulder with his legs over him. He had fallen asleep. Sasuke watched him, guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach. How could he have let this happen. He was supposed to protect him. His boyfriend was such a sensitive and reckless soul and no matter how tough he acted, the dobe needed looking after. He looked up at Kiba, who was starting to piss him off with his pacing.

"Will you sit down already?"

Kiba was trying to walk off the pain he felt in his entire body. He also couldn't get the image of having to watch his friend get raped right in front of him out of his head.

"Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"You alright there?" Sasuke asked, unusually concerned for someone other than his blonde.

"It's just… I had to watch it all. And I couldn't do anything"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was his worst nightmare having someone hurt his blonde but Kiba had witnessed it. "I know you did everything you could"

Kiba looked at him confused.

"You said you were there tonight to help Naruto in the first place right?"

"Yeah… I only wanted to warn him not to go anywhere near the party. I heard you talking to Neji tonight when I was setting up the ps4. I felt like it was my fault Naruto and Yahiko met so I wanted to put it right… so I came to warn him and he just went crazy on me. Then told me his and Madara's plan"

The ambulance arrived at the same time as another police car.

Sasuke stood up carrying Naruto with him. "Come on, before you wear out the concrete" Sasuke joked as he shoved passed Kiba.

"Can you tell me the injuries?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and to the side to Kiba. "Sexual assault. And my friend here was beaten pretty badly"

"Let's take a look" the paramedic helped Sasuke into the back of the ambulance and laid a still sleeping Naruto onto the bed. The other paramedic helped Kiba also, sitting him down next to the blonde. Before they shut the doors to the back of the ambulance, Kiba and Sasuke saw as the officers exited the building with both Yahiko and Madara in handcuffs.

To be continued.


	14. Closure

**WARNING – BOY X BOY = YAOI – NARUSASU SASUNARU PAIRING – LEMON**

 **ALCOHOL ABUSE, DRUG ABUSE, SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC SCENES, BAD LANGUAGE, SEX ABUSE**

 ***= FLASHBACK or DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO OR THE RIGHTS GO TO Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Sasuke looked down at Naruto and to the side to Kiba. "Sexual assault. And my friend here was beaten pretty badly"_

" _Let's take a look" the paramedic helped Sasuke into the back of the ambulance and laid a still sleeping Naruto onto the bed. The other paramedic helped Kiba also, sitting him down next to the blonde. Before they shut the doors to the back of the ambulance, Kiba and Sasuke saw as the officers exited the building with both Yahiko and Madara in handcuffs._

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Closure**

"Sasuke I'm fine, please stop fussing!" the blonde squirmed as Sasuke latched onto him as they walked up the stairs to their dorm. "You know I can walk on my own" he huffed again.

"Doesn't mean you should" Sasuke said as he tried his best to take the load off.

"I'm not made of glass!"

"You are to me" the raven said seriously as he looked into the blonde's eyes. He thought that he would break any second he wasn't taking care of him. Scared that the minute he looked away someone would hurt him. All the guilt he had for not being able to protect him that he could not stop feeling.

"Stop it Sasuke…" Naruto tucked a piece of loose hair behind his boyfriend's ears. "You've done enough for me and more so please stop beating yourself up. There's nothing more you could've done. And I keep telling Kiba the same thing"

"I just want to...-" a tear left his eye.

"I know, baby" he smiled, catching the runaway tear on his cheek with his finger. "I know" he placed a light kiss on the raven's lips, still smiling at the care of this man.

* * *

 **One month later**

Naruto was sitting in the library trying to finish the winter assignments he was given extensions on. He started to reflect on the past 2 months. This was definitely not how he wanted to start off his freshman year. It was all such a mess. He and Sasuke hadn't been intimate or even shared as much as a passionate kiss since the incident. Madara was serving time in jail and confessed to everything including the death of his parents. Yahiko was put into an institute for the criminally insane. He had a pretty rough month considering the investigation was reopened and Naruto had to answer a bunch of questions he was asked as a child and had to relive that night all over again.

A brochure was slapped in front of him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What the fuck-" he looked up to see Sasuke smiling.

"Naruto Uzumaki in a library, well I'll be damned"

"Shut up, teme!" he pouted. He forgot that this is where Sasuke lived most of his free time. "What's this?" he said eying the heavy book that was crinkling his assignment papers. "You almost hit my laptop you idiot"

"How do you fancy going on a trip for winter break?"

"A trip?"

"I have a lodge up in the mountains. Well, my family do and I was thinking it would be nice to get away this year, you know after everything"

The sound of a winter break sounded like heaven. Because let's face it, he didn't exactly have many places to go during break.

"Dobe? It's alright you can say no" he said chuckling.

He shook his hands in front of his face to protest. "Oh no, no that's not what I was going to say, I mean, it's a wonderful idea… its just…"

"What?" Sasuke took a seat down next to him, closing the blonde's laptop in the process"

"Isn't it expensive?" Naruto felt embarrassed knowing that Sasuke would end up paying for everything.

"You need to get over this whole money thing"

"What?"

"You're my boyfriend. If I want to pay for you to go on vacation with me, I'm going to do so with no arguments. Do you understand me?" Sasuke said leaning close to Naruto with their noses touching. Naruto blushed. He very much liked this dominant side to Sasuke and he missed moments like this. He pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss. He missed the taste of him, the contact, the passion. Perhaps this break is exactly what they needed.

They broke away from the kiss, both smiling.

"That was unexpected, dobe" the raven said teasingly. "But you are aware we are in a very quiet library". Naruto looked around to see a few people looking over. Perhaps the sound of them making out was a little too distracting for people who are trying to study. He chuckled at the embarrassing public display of affection.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long"

"Don't be silly, idiot. I told you I understand. Although it was nice to finally kiss you again"

"Yeah, it really was" Naruto smiled again. He started to pack up his papers and books.

"So does that mean you'll come?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun!"

"I have invited some others too, if that's alright?"

"Oh! A group trip" Naruto sighed a relief he didn't know he needed. He admitted he was nervous about going on a trip alone with his boyfriend after everything that has happened. He felt better knowing that it would be a group thing. It felt like it was less pressure. And the fact that Sasuke wasn't exactly a people person, he knew that he was doing it for that reason too. For that made him love Sasuke even more.

"Thank you Sasuke"

"What for?" He asked, knowing exactly what it was for anyways.

Naruto smiled as he walked passed Sasuke. "We're going to be late"

Sasuke sent Naruto a confused look. "Late for what?"

He sent him a wink and motioned him to follow him.

* * *

They left the library and walked through campus. The blonde had led him to a very familiar place which he was confused as to why he had brought him here.

"Naruto… what are you doing?"

They stopped outside of Club Rogue. It was closed off by a temporary fence like they use on construction sites. The blonde pointed to the sign on the gate.

"They're knocking it down" the blonde responded not taking his eyes off the building. "They're demolishing it".

Sasuke eyed the blonde who had a blank expression on his face.

"The police arrested every _employee_ that worked here, all of them down to the cleaners. It was a base for all sorts of criminal activity. Not that I'm surprised. Instead of leaving it abanonded, they thought it would come of better use to demolish it and turn it into a student building, since its right on campus anyways"

"Where did you get all of this information from?"

"That police man. The one who was there that night, has been keeping me in the loop"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important?"

"Dobe…"

"I'm sorry, I'm telling you now aren't i?" he said smiling.

Sasuke couldn't be mad at him for something so small. Not when he gave him a rare smile that he barely sees these days.

"For the record Sasuke. My 18th birthday. Before all of that... stuff, it was honestly the best night I had. Surrounded by friends and people who actually wanted to be there"

"Naruto…"

"I feel better now. I've come to terms with what has happened. My family… the fire… the…" Naruto hadn't talked about that night or anything that had happened yet. This was the first time he was being so open about everything. He continued. "-the rape".

Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug. He was so proud of how far he had come and how strong he was.

"I never want to put you through anything like that again, Sasuke"

"Dobe, you never put me through anything, nothing was ever your fault, even if you were an idiot at times" he played.

"Bastard."

"Always."

Sasuke looked at his blonde. He was so deeply besotted with this man and he knew in his head and in his heart that he never wanted to let him go. He was so happy to spend his life with him and he only hoped the blonde felt the same. He never felt this strongly about anyone in his entire life. Sasuke knew they were young but he was always sure about his feelings for Naruto; even if they did confuse him at first.

"Sasuke, I want to spend my life with you" the blonde's words took him by surprise. It was like he was reading his thoughts. "I never want to be with anyone else, kiss anyone else… be-"

"Shhh, I know. You don't have to say it" Sasuke said shutting the idiot up with a kiss. If he said anything more he would've either blushed like an idiot or cried. Or both. He knew how Naruto felt and he didn't need him to tell him anything.

"I love you."

"I love you too, dobe".

Naruto shook his head feeling like he had enough sappiness for one day. He looked up and noticed it begun to snow. He smiled. He felt at peace with himself. "Only happiness from now ey" he suggested to Sasuke. The raven nodded in return.

They walked back across campus holding hands. "Perhaps you should concertrate more on your classes next semester. You missed a hell of a lot to start with" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I know… I want to do well but, I guess I just got distracted"

"Well I don't mind you getting _distracted_ from time to time" Sasuke said suggestively. He immediately regretted it though worried that he would make Naruto feel uncomfortable with what he was suggesting. "Not that I'm expecting anything though, I was only making a joke"

Naruto laughed at his boyfriend's nervousness. He felt sorry for laughing because he knew he was genuinely worried about upsetting him but he was just too damn cute. "It's okay Sasuke, you _can_ flirt with me ya know" he said winking at the raven.

"Yeah?"

He stopped them from walking and stood in front of Sasuke.

"What are you?-" before he could finish his sentence Naruto brought him into a deep and passionate kiss. He slid one hand over his boyfriend's half hardened cock as he performed a slight moving motion to follow. Sasuke moaned in appreciated before snapping out of his daze remembering they were standing in the middle of a busy campus.

"A-are you crazy?!" he said blushing.

Naruto couldn't help contain his laughter. He loved making Sasuke feel like that, and it turned him on. He missed his boyfriend so much, and he missed this; fooling around.

"Nothing about me has changed, Sasuke. But thank you… for giving me time"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I mean you don't have to worry about how you act towards me. If you want to touch me, touch me" he started kissing the raven's neck, not bothering about the other students who were passing by. "If you want to kiss me, kiss me" he said whispering in between kisses. "If you want to flirt with me, flirt". He reached the raven's lips and finally said, "If you want to fuck me. You can fuck me" he said as he slid his tongue suggestively in the raven's mouth. He planted a final gentle kiss on his lips leaving Sasuke filled with emotions.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki will honestly be the death of me" he said clutching his heart.

"As will you, Sasuke Uchiha".

End.


End file.
